LASTale
by Junkai
Summary: Frisk à RESET le jeu tellement de fois qu'elle le connait par coeur et s'y ennuie. La prochaine ligne temporelle changera tout de sa vision de la vie et de la mort. (Univers Alternatif officiel)
1. Chapitre 1 : Nouveau départ

Bon, j'ai commencé un comic sur RESETale qui peut être trouvé sur tumblr (en anglais) et sur Deviantart en cherchant "Junkai-chan" mais comme j'ai les pétoches de perdre mes idées ou ma détermination à le terminer, je fais également une version écrite ^^ Bien entendu, rien ne change hormis le fait qu'il y a plus d'informations dans la version écrite~

Dans cette fiction, Frisk est une femme et Chara un homme parce que je considère que Frisk est asexué pour permettre au joueur de s'y identifier et comme je suis une femme bah...voilà quoi !

L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les replacer dans un univers alternatif !

* * *

J'ai fini le jeu de toutes les manières possibles. Tantôt affreuse, tantôt adorable. Mais j'ai fini par m'ennuyer. Alors j'ai recommencé espérant quelque chose de nouveau. Encore. Et encore. Et encore. Quel type de gamin de 8ans ne ferait pas ça en comprenant qu'il pouvait mourir pour revenir ? Tuer pour ressusciter ? Faire ce qu'il voulait sans conséquences ?

Mais rien ne changeait. C'était toujours les même dialogues, les mêmes attaques, out était identique.

 **RESET**

Puis j'ai compris…Alors que, dans un énième RESET, nous étions à Grillby's, Sans me regarda avec intérêt.

-Hey gamin, ce n'est pas gênant ?

-Gênant ?

-Ta nuque.

Je portais une main à ma nuque et y sentit de petites excroissances de la taille du pouce. Tout n'était pas identique. A chaque RESET, une gemme bleutée apparaissait sur mes vertèbres. Pas de douleur. Pas de gêne. Mais une preuve de ma détermination !

Chaque gemme contenait l'âme d'une Frisk qui n'avait pas pus vivre jusqu'au bout, qui avait du RESET quelle que soit la raison. Une petite gemme bleue contenant une âme humaine prématurée…comme gelée dans le temps…Des âmes gelées…

Quand ma colonne n'eut plus de place, une queue commença à pousser dans sa continuation. Je grandissais avec elles. Prenant de l'âge, faisant grandir encore et encore ma queue qui, malgré son absence de discrétion, ne sembla choquer personne. Je devenais petit à petit un monstre. Mais rien…ne changeait.

* * *

Dans le Néant, Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Les êtres oubliés, certains morts, du vide…Puis il y avait Chara. A chaque RESET, je me retrouvais dans ce Néant pendant quelques temps. A chaque fin génocide, le Néant m'ouvrait les bras. A force de revenir encore et encore, je me suis liée d'amitié avec Chara. On a joué ensemble pendant plusieurs RESET. Tuant tous les monstres, leur sauvant la vie, étant de parfais enfoirés avec eux. Nous avons tout essayé puis…

-Hey Chara…

-Hn ?

-M'ennuie…

-Recommence encore ?

-J'ai déjà tout fait ! Je m'ennuie !

Chara releva le menton avec un air fier.

-Tu commences à parler comme moi ! Ce monde n'est qu'un jeu, je te l'avais dit !

Une voix s'éleva dans l'immensité du Néant. Chara sursauta et son visage se tinta de peur alors que je regardais le nouveau venu avec un grand sourire. Il ne semblait pas ravi.

 _-Un jeu ?!_

-Gaster ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

 _-Je pourrais te poser la même question jeune fille. Tu n'as rien à faire dans le Néant._

Alors que j'étais couchée au « sol », je me relevais et m'assis en tailleurs. Gaster venait parfois nous voir dans ce coin du Néant. Je le considérais un peu comme un père, me sermonnant à chacune de mes erreurs, tentant de m'aider malgré la folie qui me poussait à RESET à chaque fois que je sortais du souterrain. Chara avait peur de lui. Sûrement parce qu'ils s'étaient vus souvent avant même mon arrivée.

Au départ, j'avais eu du mal à comprendre son langage mais j'avais fini par apprendre les windings et la langue des signes. En même temps, depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? 10 ans ? Je dois avoir dans les 20ans à présent…J'ai eu le temps d'apprendre beaucoup de choses depuis ma première chute.

-Désolée Gaster, je sais que ce n'est pas bien…Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

Il porta son regard vers ma queue de gemmes portant les âmes des Frisk passés. Il grimaça en acquiesçant.

 _-Tu es droguée Frisk. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça mais jouer avec les vies de tes amis t'amuses. Il faut que cela cesse._

Je restais immobile et muette un instant, regardant mes pieds. Chara se contentait de nous tourner le dos. Ici, il ne pouvait fuir personne.

 _-Et toi Chara, tu ne l'aides pas. Détestes l'humanité si tu le souhaite, mais ne joue pas avec la vie des gens comme tu le fais ! Il faut fixer ça._

Chara et moi nous sommes retournés pour regarder notre « père » dans les yeux. Comment ça « fixer ça ? ». Gaster invoqua un Gaster Blaster et détruisit notre RESET. Chara comme moi-même nous sommes précipités sur les cendres du bouton magique. Encore sous le choc, je ne pus rien dire. Ce fut donc mon ami qui prit la parole.

-Tu espères quoi au juste ?! Nous condamner ?! Et si Frisk mourrait dans la prochaine ligne temporelle hein ?! Tu ferais quoi ?!

 _-Je sais qu'elle saura se débrouiller. Elle connait tout par cœur. De plus, tu es là toi non ?_

Il sourit en direction de Chara. Ce genre de sourire digne de Sans dans la voie génocide…Ce sourire qui retourne l'estomac.

Puis tout s'effaça, le monde recommença, Chara reprit sa place dans mon âme et tout fut blanc…Pour la dernière fois…

 **RESET**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Flowey the Flower

Frisk se réveilla dans le même parterre de fleurs qu'à chaque ancien RESET. Elle avait mal au dos et sa vision était floue. Ainsi elle allait devoir recommencer encore une fois ? Pour quoi faire ? Elle se frotta les yeux puis regarda les fleurs et son cœur manqua un battement. Elles étaient rouges. Rouges comme les yeux de Chara. Ce dernier murmura dans sa tête.

 _-Quelque chose a finalement changé alors ?_

Frisk s'apprêta à répondre à haute voix quand elle se rendit compte d'un autre problème. Aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge, comme si de multiples ronces avaient poussé autour de ses cordes vocales, la faisant souffrir à chaque essai pour produire un son. Elle grimaça et toussa à plusieurs reprises mais rien à faire, sa voix était condamné.

 _-J'espère pour toi que les gens de cette ligne temporelle comprennent la langue des signes…_

Frisk hocha la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Elle y ramassa la branche qu'elle trouvait toujours à cet endroit puis se dirigea en trainant les pieds vers la prochaine salle.

Un parterre de fleurs rouge s'offrit à elle mais, étonnamment, aucune trace de Flowey. Elle fronça les sourcils et repéra une fleur jaune tentant de se cacher parmi ses compagnes écarlates. Surprise, Frisk s'assit au sol et attendit. Elle ne pouvait pas appeler la plante à se montrer alors autant qu'elle le fasse d'elle-même.

Une demi-heure passa. Puis une heure. Chara commença à s'ennuyer.

 _-Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait partir ?_

Frisk secoua la tête. Flowey était peut être la pire enflure de l'univers mais elle adorait Asriel et refusait de l'abandonner cette fois encore. Alors elle attendit.

Après une heure encore, elle se mit à gribouiller dans la terre avec son bâton. Au bout d'un moment, elle inscrit un message à l'intention de la fleur.

« Howdy ! Je suis Frisk, Frisk l'humain. Je ne te veux aucun mal, tu peux sortir s'il te plait ? »

Assise en tailleurs, elle posa son menton sur sa main et attendit. A peine une demi-heure plus tard, elle s'était endormi comme ça. Chara soupira.

 _-Sans l'a trop influencée... Elle s'endort n'importe où…_

Quelques temps plus tard, la petite fleur daigna sortir de terre et montrer son visage. Elle porta un regard méfiant au message puis regarda l'humaine endormie sur place. Frisk portait un large pull à rayures violettes ainsi qu'un short en jean sous lequel se trouvaient des collants noirs. Ses bottines brunes étaient usées. Quand à Flowey, deux de ses pétales étaient en triste état et il semblait d'une méfiance extrême. D'une petite voix, il s'adressa à l'humaine.

-Howdy…Je…Je suis Flowey…Flowey la fleur…

Frisk sourit avant d'ouvrir les yeux et observer son interlocuteur. Elle ne bougea pas brusquement, sentant sa peur. Doucement, elle hocha la tête dans un salut respectueux et ouvrit la bouche par réflexe mais se rappela très vite de la douleur lorsqu'elle essayait de parler. Elle se redressa alors avec lenteur tout en restant assise, faisant se reculer la fleur dorée. Elle signa avec les mains.

« Je suis ton amie, n'ai pas peur »

Flowey plissa les yeux, inquiet et surpris.

-Je…Ne comprends pas, désolé…

L'humaine soupira puis écrit ce qu'elle voulait dire dans le sol. Flowey hocha alors la tête pour exprimer qu'il avait compris.

-Tu…Tu es nouvelle dans le souterrain ? Tu dois être tellement confuse…

Frisk sourit. Cette phrase, avec cette intonation, était d'autant plus intéressante qu'elle lui faisait apprécier Flowey dans cette ligne temporelle. La fleur porta son regard vers la queue couverte de gemmes de l'humaine. Il en fut si surpris que ses racines sortirent de terre. Frisk approcha doucement sa queue de lui et la posa au sol. Elle était d'un vert pâle et à partir de la treizième gemme en partant de la fin, sa queue était plate, s'élargissant triangulairement. La plante posa une racine méfiante dessus puis la retira avec vitesse. Rien. Il recommença doucement puis constata que ce n'était pas dangereux.

-Qu'est…ce que c'est ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. Chara souffla.

 _-Trop compliqué pour le moment. Il faut d'abord qu'il comprenne ton langage._

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête puis se releva doucement et inscrit dans le sol près de la plante.

« Dois continuer. Reviendrais te chercher. »

Elle signa ensuite le mot « ami » et disparu par la porte des ruines en laissant Flowey complètement perdu par ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Dans son dos, Chara riait. Quelqu'un les observait.

* * *

Dans cette ligne temporelle, Flowey est d'une grande méfiance mais n'en reste pas moins dangereux ^^ C'est un de mes personnages préférés alors je voulais lui donner une place importante à cet univers alternatif ! 8D J'espère que ça vous plait ^^


	3. Chapitre 3 : Les ruines

**LazyCrazy : OMG est-ce que c'est...une review ? Une vrai review de quelqu'un que j'ai pas payé pour faire ça ?! O[]O Ta blague est très bien voyons ! (même si elle est faite, refaite et parfaite ! ...Oui c'était une blague ee" ) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ^^**

* * *

Frisk avançait prudemment dans les ruines. Aucune trace de Toriel pour le moment. Elle débloqua le chemin à de nombreuses reprises avec aisance. Ça au moins, ça n'avait pas changé. Plusieurs monstres l'attaquèrent et elle décida que cette voie allait être pacifique. Elle leur parla, parfois même pendant plus de temps que nécessaire. Quand les créatures ne comprenaient pas son langage, elle faisait des signes plus simples ou écrivait dans le sol. Aucun problème pour le moment. Les Froggit semblaient comprendre son langage et lui répondaient qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Quand elle insistait pour savoir, ils préféraient s'enfuir plutôt que combattre.

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas la logique de cette ligne temporelle. Pourquoi certains monstres changeaient là où d'autres étaient strictement identiques ? Pourquoi certains ne rendaient compte qu'elle était tout sauf une enfant là où d'autre se contentaient d'agir comme à leur habitude ? Chara se contentait d'observer et de commenter de temps à autre leurs rencontres comme il l'avait toujours fait. Cette ligne ci ne l'amusait pas non plus.

 _-Hey, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas tuer un monstre ou deux ? Juste pour voir si ça change quelque chose !_

Frisk secoua la tête vivement. Elle avait trop tué dans les autres lignes temporelles et elle ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière puisque Gaster avait détruit son RESET.

Une ombre apparut au détour d'un pilier. Frisk se stoppa et attendit. Toriel en sortit avec un large sourire. Ses yeux avaient l'air fatigués et sa fourrure était hirsute, comme si elle avait beaucoup pleuré.

-Je suis fière de toi mon enfant ! Tu es assez indépendante pour avoir sus te débrouiller sans moi !

Frisk fit mine de ne pas la connaitre et lui demanda qui elle était. Au fond d'elle, son âme frémit. Elle avait de la peine pour celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère d'adoption. Toriel semblait connaitre son langage puisqu'elle porta ses pattes à sa bouche dans un geste de surprise.

-Moi ? Ho excuse-moi mon enfant ! Mon nom est Toriel, je suis la gardienne des ruines.

La jeune femme hocha joyeusement la tête et rejoint le monstre à la fourrure blanche. Toriel ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite du tracas que se faisait Frisk pour elle. Ou alors elle préférait l'ignorer peut être. Elle lui prit la main et la guida dans les ruines comme dans les autres lignes temporelles.

-Tu es bien grande pour t'être retrouvée ici. Tu n'es pas blessée ?

Elle secoua la tête en vérifiant ses points de vie. Rien d'anormal. Elle fut cependant soulagée de constater que Toriel ne la prenait pas pour une enfant de 10ans tout au plus. Malgré tout, elle ne remarqua pas la queue de jade qui se balançait derrière le corps de la plus jeune. Elles parlèrent de nombreuses choses. Des escargots, du Muffet qui avait toujours sa petite boutique d'araignées, des puzzles, de comment était la vie ici et bien plus encore. Frisk apprit que Toriel était réellement heureuse d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à qui parler régulièrement. Elle semblait très seule dans cette ligne temporelle...Chara soupira.

 _-Ça ne change pas beaucoup de d'habitude...Maman a toujours été plus ou moins seule dans les ruines..._

Le reste du chemin fut le même, bien qu'elle n'ait pas eu à le faire seule. L'humaine prit même la peine de prendre un des bonbons "monsters", ce qui fit sourire le monstre l'accompagnant.

Elles arrivèrent à la « maison » et Frisk pus piquerun somme dans le lit qui lui était réservé. Heureusement, il n'était pas trop petit pour elle. Après sa sieste, Chara lui murmura que quelque chose n'allait pas. Toriel était différente. L'humaine haussa les épaules puis entreprit d'explorer les lieux. Elle changea de tenue. Cet affreux pull à rayure commençait à l'agacer depuis le temps qu'elle le portait. Elle choisit donc un simple t-shirt blanc. Ne cherchant pas à quitter les ruines, elle demanda à Toriel si elle pouvait sortir chercher des fleurs dehors. Le monstre ne lui refusa pas et fut même ravie qu'elle ne cherche pas à s'enfuir comme tous les autres. Elle lui confia un manteau bleu similaire à celui de Sans, en plus grand. Les ruines pouvaient se faire froides parfois. Frisk remercia sa mère d'adoption et prit un petit vase à arabesques puis alla se promener dans les ruines.

Elle resterait ici pendant un certain temps, pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas dans cette ligne temporelle. Et puis, Toriel méritait un peu de bonheur pour une fois.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le poids des regrets

**RedBloodAlice : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ton vœu est exaucé ! 8D**

* * *

Frisk était un peu perdue dans cette nouvelle ligne temporelle. Ce manteau la mettait mal à l'aise, il lui rappelait trop ce qu'elle avait fait à ce malheureux Sans. Tout en marchant tranquillement, le pot dans les bras, elle regarda sa queue monstrueuse. Combien avait-elle de gemmes ? Cinquante ? Cent ? Deux cents ? Probablement moins de cent…Probablement...

 _-A ta place, je ne compterais pas. A moins que tu veuille finir cette ligne par un suicide._

La jeune femme soupira. Chara avait raison. Maintenant qu'elle avait 20ans et que les RESET étaient impossibles, elle se rendait compte de la portée de ses actes. Elle avait tué Toriel tellement de fois. Assassiné Papyrus de sang froid. Battu Sans tellement souvent qu'elle arrivait même à l'achever sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de charger sa première attaque. Au bout de vingt RESET, elle ne mourrait plus. Au bout de trente, elle arrivait à finir la voie génocide sans prendre le moindre objet durant son voyage. Elle se battait à mains nues. Il n'y avait plus de challenge, elle connaissait chaque mouvement, chaque dialogue, chaque esquive. Elle commençait à s'ennuyer. Alors elle recommençait les RESET encore et encore, en tentant de nouvelles choses.

 _-Frisk, reprends toi voyons !_

La dénommée secoua la tête et se frotta les yeux. Sa main était humide. Elle soupira à nouveau. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des remords. Elle devait tout fixer. Elle devait rester déterminée.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le parterre de fleurs où se trouvait Flowey, elle ne le vit pas. Probablement qu'il s'était de nouveau caché. Elle s'assit alors au sol et commença à emplir son pot de terre pour ensuite déterrer délicatement quelques fleurs rouges et les y replanter. Elle se surprit à sourire dans l'action. Après tout, elle était probablement la plus grande meurtrière de l'histoire –même si personne ne s'en souvenait– et imaginer un meurtrier s'amuser avec des fleurs la faisait sourire.

Flowey apparut quelques minutes plus tard, quelque chose entre des dents. Il posa au sol une sorte de barrette décorée d'une fleur dorée.

-Je…Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais vraiment…

Il détourna le regard. Frisk approcha prudemment ses doigts et caressa ses pétales avec tant de douceur qu'ils bougeaient à peine. Surpris, il se tourna vers elle. Cette dernière avait un magnifique sourire sur le visage, aussi resplendissant qu'une étoile. Flowey en était bouche-bée. Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment mais il sentait avec elle comme une sorte de connexion, un lien indescriptible.

 _-Tu me manques Asriel…_

Le regard de l'humaine prit un reflet rouge et un air triste l'espace d'un instant. La fleur fit mine de ne pas le remarquer mais en fut intérieurement bouleversé.

-Heu…J'ai trouvé…ça dans les ruines. Je me suis dit qu'elle…t'irait bien…

Il regarda la barrette, heureux d'avoir une raison de détourner le regard. Frisk lui sourit et signa un remerciement avant d'épingler l'objet à sa mèche droite. Ne pouvant se voir, elle demanda à Flowey ce qu'il en pensait en signant de la manière la plus simple possible. La fleur fut contrainte de la regarder et il hocha la tête.

-Ce…ça te va super !

Tous deux eurent un rire mêlé de gêne et de joie, Frisk ne produisit évidement aucun son. Le végétal commençait à s'habituer à l'humaine. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers le pot et lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait avec ça. Frisk inscrit dans le sol sa réponse pour être sûre qu'il comprenne.

« Veux venir avec moi ? »

Flowey alterna son regard entre le pot et sa nouvelle amie.

-Je ne comprends pas…

L'humaine grogna un peu, embêtée. Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer ça brièvement. Elle balaya son message d'un revers de main et le remplaça.

« Ai trouvé maison. Veux rester avec moi ? »

-Une maison ? Laquelle ? Où ?

« Toriel »

La fleur dorée hésita un moment puis il regarda autour de lui. Qu'est ce qui le retenait ici ? Et-ce que retrouver Toriel était une bonne idée ? L'humaine était-elle digne de confiance ? Frisk claqua de la langue. Elle avait oublié sa relation avec Toriel.

« Je comprend si tu refuses »

Flowey secoua sa tête et sauta de lui-même dans le pot, extirpant ses racines une à une.

-Si…tu es vraiment mon amie…Je te fais confiance.

 _-Asriel…_

Chara murmurait dans la tête de son hôte comme une voix de fond inaudible. Frisk avait beau se concentrer pour comprendre ses mots, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle se tourna alors vers Flowey avec un grand sourire heureux et lui caressa les pétales avant d'emporter le pot avec elle. Le végétal parlant se fourra dans le pelage décoratif de son manteau, semblant perdu entre l'inquiétude et la joie. Cette humaine était-elle vraiment digne de confiance ?


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le calme avant la tempête

**RedBloodAlice : Merci pour les encouragements ! 8D En espérant que la suite de plaira ^w^**

Alors, OUI l'histoire met beaucoup de temps à démarrer, j'en suis désolée T^T Cependant, l'idée de RESETale est peut être "basique" mais elle est principalement construite sur la culpabilité de Frisk et c'est pour cela que le passage des ruines est important d'autant plus qu'une fois passé, tout va devenir nettement moins "mignon" et apaisant ^^"

J'espère que malgré tout vous appréciez toujours cet univers alternatif et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Flowey s'était endormi dans la fourrure blanche du manteau de l'humaine alors que celle-ci traversait les ruines. Il ne s'était jamais senti autant en sécurité depuis qu'il s'était changé en fleur. Les pas de l'humaine résonnaient sur le sol des ruines, ses petits talons claquant sur la pierre et faisant crisser les feuilles. C'était comme le son d'une horloge : régulier et apaisant d'autant plus que le pot se balançait légèrement à chaque mouvement de la porteuse. Frisk avait prit soin de choisir un pot assez beau et confortable pour que son ami ne s'y sente pas mal à l'aise. Elle espérait simplement que Toriel accepterait la présence de la plante à présent.

Les créatures des ruines observaient le duo avec une certaine appréhension. Que faisait donc l'humaine avec la seule plante parlante du souterrain ? Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la maison de Toriel, elle hésita et s'arrêta sur le palier.

-Frisk ça va ?

L'humaine sursauta. Chara et Flowey avaient parlés de concert. Elle tourna un regard surpris vers la fleur qui semblait encore un peu endormie. Il était adorable. Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire peu convainquant puis toqua à la porte avant d'entrer.

Toriel accourue vers elle avec un large sourire. Sa fourrure avait été brossée et nettoyée.

-Ho déjà de retour mon enfant ? Ces fleurs sont magnifiques !

Frisk regarda Flowey et lui fit un petit signe du menton pour lui indiquer de parler au monstre en face d'eux. Non pas qu'elle voulait le voir galérer mais elle-même ne pouvait pas expliquer la situation tant qu'elle avait le pot dans les bras. Flowey sembla mal à l'aise, ce qui attira le regard de Toriel.

-Mais…Qu'elle est donc cette fleur dorée ? Où l'as tu trouvée ?

-B…Bonjour mam…madame…

Flowey referma ses pétales autour de lui alors que Toriel fit un pas en arrière. Chara eut un rire léger de compassion. Son meilleur ami avait la langue qui fourchait.

-Une fleur qui parle ! Que c'est adorable ! C'est un nouvel ami mon enfant ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête et caressa les pétales de la fleur du bout des doigts. A force de répéter l'action, Flowey s'y était habitué et finissait même par apprécier ce contact. Frisk posa le pot sur la table de la cuisine et entreprit d'aider sa mère d'adoption à la cuisine, profitant de l'intimité pour lui expliquer que Flowey l'avait aidé au début des ruines. Malgré son âge avancé, la jeune humaine n'était pas particulièrement douée ce qui valut plusieurs rires de la part de la maîtresse des lieux.

Après avoir bataillé avec la nourriture, elle décida finalement qu'elle laisserait Toriel s'en occuper. Même Papyrus devait avoir moins de beurre sur les mains qu'elle. Elle se contenta alors de mettre la table.

-Frisk…

La dénommée posa les couverts qu'elle avait dans les bras et observa la fleur, attendant la suite de la phrase.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle pencha la tête sur le coté, quémandant de plus amples informations sur la question. Flowey détourna le regard.

-Pourquoi tu ne cherches pas à partir comme tout le monde ? Pourquoi tu es si gentille avec moi ? Pourquoi…tu es comme ça ?

Sous entendu sur sa queue probablement. Frisk lui sourit en haussant les épaules puis lui demanda d'attendre un instant. Elle mit rapidement la table puis couru dans sa chambre y chercher un carnet et un crayon.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

La fleur dorée la regarda avec surprise.

-Je…Je ne sais pas…Tous les humains tombés ici étaient des enfants meurtriers et complètement fous ! Je pensais que tous les humains étaient mauvais…

 _-Ils le sont Asriel…_

Frisk secoua vivement la tête autant pour évacuer la mauvaise pensé de Chara que pour répondre à la fleur.

« Pas tous. Pas moi. »

Le sourire qui suivit était faux. Chara était prit d'un fou rire dans sa tête et il était difficile de le lui reprocher. Frisk soupira et s'assit sur la chaise en face du pot.

« Faisons tous des erreurs »

La fleur semblait concentrée dans l'observation de ses feuilles. L'humaine lui redressa le visage pour lui coller son carnet sous le nez.

« Tous pouvons être pardonnés Asriel. »

Il hoqueta de surprise et n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Toriel entrait dans la pièce avec le repas.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Se préparer au combat

**LazyCrazy : Le but des notes pré-chapitres c'est de donner envie de lire uwu" Pas de sortie pour l'instant mais ça ne saurait tarder XD Je me prépare psychologiquement à la suite 8"D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^**

 **RedBloodAlice : Selon moi "ne rien ressentir" ne veut pas forcément dire "être le pire enfoiré de tous les temps" donc j'insiste pas mal sur l'aspect cute de Flowey 8"D (y'a du fangirl aussi, avouons le u.u ). Heureuse de te détendre pour les HDA XDDD Je te comprend totalement, j'ai le bac la semaine prochaine moi x"))) En espérant t'émerveiller encore longtemps malgré les publications aléatoires 8D**

* * *

Frisk resta quelques mois chez Toriel. Elle y apprit comment cuisiner correctement, lu tous les livres qu'elle trouvait, apprenait tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur cette nouvelle ligne temporelle. Malgré tout, la seule chose qui semblait ne pas ennuyer Chara était les discussions avec Flowey. Pendant longtemps, Frisk et lui devaient communiquer par écrit, ce qui n'arrangeait pas la jeune femme mais Toriel eut la gentillesse d'apprendre à la plante la langue des signes. Au bout d'un mois et demi, le trio pouvait communiquer sans avoir à lire les paroles de l'humaine.

L'humaine n'expliqua rien à Flowey a propos de sa queue ou du fait qu'elle connaissait son nom. Quand la fleur insistait un peu trop, elle se contentait de changer de pièce en le laissant seul. Par ailleurs, la fleur dorée finit par se retrouver dans la chambre de son amie, l'aidant lorsque celle-ci ne comprenait pas un mot ou un exercice que lui fournissait Toriel.

Les ruines peuvent être amusantes mais on en fait vite le tour alors elle demandait souvent à sa mère d'adoption de lui fournir des activités que ce soit des puzzles, des tâches ménagères ou des exercices divers. Rapidement, elle apprit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur cette ligne temporelle de là où elle était. Toriel était excessivement protectrice, probablement pour les mêmes raisons que dans les autres lignes. Elle ne communiquait que très peu avec l'ainé squelette et depuis que Frisk était là, jamais elle n'a été le voir. Cela fait combien de temps qu'ils ne se parlent plus ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Chara s'ennuyait. Il appréciait beaucoup la compagnie de Toriel et de son meilleur ami mais ne pas pouvoir leur parler ou même s'occuper seul l'agaçait. Ses pics de colère avaient le don d'offrir à Frisk d'affreux mots de têtes qui duraient parfois plusieurs heures.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la fleur l'appeler si bien que cette dernière dut lui tapoter le bras avec l'une de ses racines. La jeune femme fit volte face, le cœur battant, fixant la fleur comme s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme.

-Hey Frisk, ça va ? Tu es toute pâle…

L'humaine reprit son souffle lentement puis hocha la tête.

« Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. »

-Tu es sûre ?

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête puis regarda le carnet en face d'elle. Il était emplis de notes à propos de ce qu'elle avait apprit, écrites en windings pour être sûre que personne ne puisse les comprendre.

-Dis, tu vas me répondre un jour ?

« A propos de ? »

-Ce que tu refuses de me dire depuis six mois.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment puis soupira.

« Pas prête pour ça. Promis, un autre jour. »

Flowey la fixa avec une pointe d'agacement puis il tourna son regard vers le carnet recouvert d'écritures étranges et de petits dessins tout aussi mystérieux.

-Tu peux au moins me dire ce que tu écris dans ce carnet tous les soirs ou c'est un agenda secret ?

Elle rit silencieusement et lui montra les quelques dessins dans les premières pages. Y étaient représentées les monstres qu'elle connaissait avec ce qui semblaient être des indications sur leurs capacités et personnalité, quelques recettes de cuisines dont les ingrédients étaient sous forme de croquis ainsi que des schéma d'explication des pièges du souterrain. Tout ce qu'elle avait apprit ici y était listé. Absolument tout.

« Tu as connu tous les humains tombés ici ou seulement quelques uns ? »

La fleur dorée détourna le regard et prit un air triste.

-Je les aie tous connus. Mais va savoir pourquoi, dès qu'ils quittent les ruines, ils deviennent fous et tentent de tuer tout ce qui bouge. Je n'ai connu qu'un seul autre humain comme toi mais c'était bien avant la plupart des choses que Toriel a pus te raconter…

 _-Donc mon histoire n'a pas changée ici. C'est déjà ça !_

Frisk caressa doucement les pétales de son ami qui avaient cicatrisés depuis le temps.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire. Tout le monde a des secrets. »

Elle eut un léger sourire qui poussa rapidement le végétal à l'imiter. Ses yeux plongèrent alors dans ceux de son amie, il semblait très sérieux.

-Et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne quittes pas les ruines ? Tu n'es plus une enfant depuis longtemps et tu es la personne la plus gentille que j'ai connu après l'autre humain…Tu devrais être capable de survivre à l'extérieur alors pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas retourner à la surface ?

L'éclat dans les yeux de la jeune femme s'éteint et elle détourna le regard, reprenant son carnet et y gribouillant comme lorsqu'elle souhaitait ignorer la plante. Celui-ci le compris très bien et se dit que cela ne servirait à rien d'insister. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme posa son carnet à proximité du pot coloré et sortit prendre l'air.

Sur la page ouverte de droite y était dessiné Toriel mourante tandis que sur celle de gauche, elle se battait contre une enfant, les larmes aux yeux. Une fois que la plante eut percuté le sens de ces croquis, il appela Toriel en prenant soin de refermer le carnet.

S'il ne voulait pas que ces « visons » se produisent, Toriel devait proposer d'elle-même le départ de sa protégée et Flowey allait tout faire pour aider son amie à réussir cet exploit.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Oser le pire

Haa tellement de tension ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira mes petites fleurs ^w^

Juste pour une petite précision : Pensez vous que même la pire des personne peut changer ? Que même après avoir tué des centaines de gens, elle peut encore avoir de l'humanité en elle ? Je vous laisse en juger~

* * *

Toriel arriva dans la chambre avec des gants aux mains. Elle était à la cuisine la minute d'avant et être dérangée par une fleur qui hurle n'était pas forcément ce qui la mettait de meilleure humeur.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Flowey ? Pourquoi tu crie comme ça ?

Elle balaya la chambre du regard.

-Où est Frisk ?

Flowey réfléchit à un plan rapide et efficace, il regarda Toriel avec un air triste.

-Elle…Elle ne se sentait pas bien alors elle est partie de la maison. Je ne sais pas où elle est, je suis très inquiet !

Bien entendu, il avait une idée d'où était partie l'humaine mais il préférait se taire à ce sujet sinon son plan ne fonctionnerait pas comme prévu. Toriel réfléchit un moment puis enleva ses gants, prit le pot dans ses bras et partie à la recherche de la jeune femme. Sa cuisine attendrait.

Frisk était tout simplement allongée dans le parterre de fleurs, sous le rayon de lumière qui venait de la surface. Elle parlait avec Chara. Ou plutôt, elle signait en face de ses yeux pour pouvoir communiquer avec lui.

 _-Tu es complètement folle ! Toriel n'acceptera jamais de te laisser partir ! Je veux bien que tu souhaites faire une voie pacifique mais de là à refuser tout combat, c'est complètement stupide !_

« Je fais ce que je peux Chara. Ce n'est pas juste qu'elle n'ait pas le droit être heureuse… »

 _-Elle l'est une fois sortie voyons !_

« Justement. Je pense qu'au contraire, n'est pas plus heureuse à la surface qu'ici. C'est une femme qui a perdu un enfant dans d'atroces conditions et qui vit seule depuis des années. Je peux comprendre qu'elle soit protectrice. Je ne veux pas la blesser… »

 _-Tu l'as tué près de vingt fois et tu ne veux pas la blesser ? Tu te fous de moi ?!_

L'humaine resta silencieuse. Elle-même ne comprenait pas ce sentiment mais elle refusait catégoriquement de faire du mal à la gardienne des ruines, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement.

« Je… »

-Frisk ?

La jeune femme se redressa immédiatement, laissant tomber ses mains au sol. Assise parmi les fleurs écarlates, elle regardait Toriel avec surprise. Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers Flowey et lui sourit doucement. C'est qu'il n'était pas stupide ce petit.

 _-Tss ne me dis pas qu'il a réussi à convaincre Toriel, je n'y crois pas. Une ligne temporelle ne peut pas changer à ce point._

Frisk soupira et sa mère d'adoption s'approcha d'elle, l'air inquiet.

-Tout va bien mon enfant ?

« Bien sûr, pourquoi ? »

-Flowey s'inquiétait pour toi, tu semblais triste lorsque tu es sortie….Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Tu ne manques de rien ?

Les lèvres de la jeune femme se pincèrent. Elle n'aimait pas mentir mais dire la vérité blesserait Toriel…Flowey regarda les deux femmes avant de se tourner vers celle qui la portait.

-Je pense qu'elle s'ennuie ici. Les ruines sont petites quand on commence à les connaitre…

Frisk détourna ne regard et commença une couronne de fleurs. Uniquement dans le but de ne pas voir le visage de Toriel, ne pas voir sa réaction. Elle cessa de tresser les tiges quand elle entendit de légers sanglots.

-Tu veux donc me quitter comme tous les autres ? Je suis si horrible que ça à supporter ?

La fleur dorée ne savait plus comment réagir. Voir le monstre pleurer ne lui faisait rien en particulier, même s'il s'agissait de sa propre mère. Cependant, il voyait le visage de Frisk se décomposer et cela n'envisageait rien de bon. En effet, ses mains s'étaient refermées autour de la couronne de fleurs inachevée et son visage n'exprimait plus rien. Pas de tristesse, pas de dégout ni même de regret. Elle fixait simplement les fleurs au sol avec une expression vide.

 _-Tu as échoué à ce que je vois._

Les fleurs furent vite broyées entre ses doigts, les teintants d'une légère couleur rouge.

-V…Voyons Toriel le problème n'est pas là ! Juste, regarde-la ! Ce n'est plus une enfant, elle ne risque rien dehors ! Et…Et puis elle pourra toujours revenir non ? Il…Il faut juste qu'elle trouve de quoi s'occuper, pas forcément partir comme les autres !

« Fermes la Flowey… »

Il se tut immédiatement, ne comprenant pas la violence des signes de son amie. Elle se leva doucement, frottant ses mains pour laisser tomber les pétales réduits en bouillie et s'approcha doucement du duo, regardant le sol. Elle enleva lentement le pot des mains de Toriel et le posa à terre avant de prendre Toriel dans ses bras. S'en suivit un long moment de silence. Même Chara ne savait pas quoi dire. Flowey observait le visage de Toriel. Surprise. Elle était surprise de ne pas avoir eu affaire à une série d'explications comme pour les autres. Elle était surprise de ne pas avoir à se battre. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Lorsque Frisk se recula enfin, elle posa sa main sur le cœur de Toriel et une couleur bleu roi sembla briller sous sa robe. L'humaine sourit.

« J'apprécie ton **honnêteté**. Tu m'as conté de nombreuses choses utiles mais j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur ce monde... Ton âme n'est pas seule n'est ce pas ? »

Toriel se recula de plusieurs pas, les yeux écarquillés. Flowey ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il se contentait alors de regarder. Alternant son regard de Toriel à Frisk, il vit quelque chose étrange.

Chaque gemmes de l'humaine luisait de la même façon que l'étrange lumière bleue sous la tenue de la gardienne. Avait-il raté quelque chose d'important dans le souterrain ?

 _-Ho je vois…Je comprends mieux tes plans partenaire !_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Des traces dans la neige

**Cao Dreams in books : Je ne peux pas avancer sur la BD pour le moment simplement parce que je préfère travailler à la tablette graphique et que comme celle-ci est cassée, bah je suis forcée d'utiliser du papier XD De plus, je suis en pleine période de bac ! Dans ces conditions, écrire est nettement plus simple ^^ J'ai allongé ce chapitre, j'espère que cette fois la longueur sera plus convenable =3**

 **RedBlooAlice : Heureuse que ça te plaise ! 8D Je suis en grande fan de câlins alors laisser Frisk partir sans jamais la prendre dans ses bras aurait été un crime XD**

* * *

Flowey regarda à tour de rôle les deux lueurs. Les gemmes de Frisk brillaient exactement de la même façon que des âmes. Des dizaines d'âmes piégées dans de petites pierres transparentes. Mais alors, si chaque lueur était une âme…Quelle était la lueur bleue roi de Toriel ?

Frisk fixait le monstre avec un regard sans expression. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette ligne temporelle.

« Tu as prit l'âme…de l'un des enfants qui a voulu partir n'est ce pas ? Celui qui n'a pas sus te retenir assez longtemps pour fuir tes attaques…»

Toriel tomba à genoux, sa fourrure trempée par les larmes.

-Je suis désolée mon enfant ! Je n'avais pas le choix ! Pourquoi veulent-ils tous me quitter de façon si horrible ? Je ne prends pas soin d'eux ? Ils ne sont pas heureux ? Je…

Voyant qu'elle ne relèverait pas la tête, l'humaine demanda à la fleur dorée de traduire ce qu'elle avait à dire. Ce dernier accepta même s'il ne comprenait pas bien ce que tout cela voulait dire.

-T…Toriel, tu n'es pas une mauvaise mère. Tu as bien pris soin de tous les enfants tombés ici mais tous ont besoin de liberté. Tu le sais toi-même, les ruines sont petites et on s'y ennuie vite. De...De plus, ce monde n'est pas fait pour les humains…Frisk tu es sûre ?

Flowey la regardait avec un air attristé mais elle hocha la tête et continua son monologue traduit.

-Ils…Les humains ont besoin de retourner à la surface ou d'au moins essayer. Peut être qu'ils avaient de la famille, des amis…

Toriel releva finalement la tête. Sa fourrure était hirsute comme au premier jour et de longues trainées humides parcouraient ses joues. Frisk regardait au travers d'elle comme si elle voulait absolument lui faire comprendre son point de vue. Elle agita les mains à nouveau, en direction de Toriel cette fois.

« Je te promet que je ne te laisserais jamais seule. Tu ne mérites pas de souffrir comme pendant toutes ces années mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as hérité de cette âme, si tu es la seule, ce qu'il se passe ici... Je te promets de te rendre heureuse Toriel… »

Le monstre hésita. A genoux devant la jeune femme, elle se sentait plus que pitoyable. Frisk s'approcha et essuya ses larmes de la paume de ses mains, souriant doucement et regardant vers elle avec les yeux les plus doux qu'elle puisse faire.

 _-Tu lui a quand même fait du mal là…C'est pas du jeu._

Frisk claqua de la langue pour faire taire la voix dans sa tête et prit à nouveau Toriel dans ses bras. Elle constata sans grande surprise que son pelage avait été taché de la couleur rouge provenant des fleurs que l'humaine avait écrasé entre ses doigts. Malgré l'évidence de sa provenance, son sang ne vit qu'un tour. Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs génocidaires.

La fleur dorée restait muette. Il avait vu beaucoup d'enfants tenter s'enfuir d'ici. Beaucoup tentaient la force. Certains tentaient de parler. Mais tous arrivaient au même résultat : ils devaient affronter Toriel. La méthode de Frisk était certes risquée et étrange mais elle semblait fonctionner. Pas de flammes à l'horizon ! Encore mieux, le monstre répondait à l'étreinte et finit par cesser de pleurer. La lueur bleutée de l'âme disparut.

-Je comprends tes motivations mon enfant…Vas…Vas découvrir notre monde de tes propres yeux…Ne t'inquiètes pas pour une vieille dame comme moi, j'ai fini par m'habituer à cette souffrance…

L'humaine eut un petit sourire puis elle s'écarta.

« Tu veux bien m'aider à me préparer…maman ? »

Chara sembla rire, Flowey restait observateur et Toriel ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle secoua la tête, arrangea sa fourrure puis se leva en claquant des mains.

-Bien entendu ! Si tu dois partir, je veux que ce soit en de bonnes conditions !

Ce fut donc avec un petit sac à dos emplis de nourriture, de quelques vêtements de rechange et de beaucoup d'amour que Frisk sortit enfin des ruines. Juste avant de fermer la porte, elle siffla pour attirer l'attention de sa mère d'adoption.

« Je t'enverrais des nouvelles ! Prend soin de toi maman ! »

Cette dernière referma rapidement la porte après un signe de main puis s'écroula en larmes. Pour la première fois, elle avait autorisé un humain à passer cette porte sans combattre. Pour la première fois, elle avait eu un vrai au revoir…Pour la première fois, ses larmes ne coulaient pas par tristesse mais par fierté...

Frisk avait le pot de Flowey dans les bras. Hors de question de le laisser seul auprès de sa mère, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses entre eux. Elle marchait alors doucement dans la neige, examinant les alentours comme s'il s'agissait de la première fois, emplissant ses poumons de l'air pur de la forêt et attendant presque avec impatience la venue du petit squelette.

-Hey Frisk, tu peux m'expliquer ?

L'humaine soupira et chercha un endroit où s'asseoir pour pouvoir parler tranquillement à la fleur. Elle posa le pot au pied d'un arbre alors qu'elle-même s'installait sur un rocher qui l'isolait de la neige.

« C'est un peu compliqué… »

-Tu as RESET c'est ça ?

Elle hocha la tête, pas réellement surprise.

« Chaque gemme sur ma queue représente un autre moi qui est revenu dans le temps. C'est comme des…âmes gelées si tu veux… »

-Des âmes gelées ? Tu veux dire que chaque pierre est une âme à part entière ?

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête puis amena sa queue a ses mains et en caressa les gemmes comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet précieux. Elle en indiqua trois de couleurs légèrement différentes à la fleur.

« Les gemmes rosées sont celles de mes RESET pacifiques. Celles qui sont plus foncées sont les voies neutres tandis que les pierres dont la couleur est rouge sang correspondent aux RESET où j'ai fais le choix de tuer tout le monde… »

Flowey observa les pierres avec intérêt puis recula avec une certaine appréhension. Il y avait beaucoup trop peu de couleurs clairs...

-Combien de gemmes rouges sang as-tu ?

« Aucune idée. Beaucoup. »

Elle détourna le regard alors qu'elle laissait la fleur analyser sa particularité physique. Il eut un rire nerveux.

-Tu ne compte pas recommencer hein ? Tu…Tu ne veux pas nous tuer cette fois pas vrai ?

Le regard de l'humaine se perdit dans le vide. Il avait peur. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau mais elle se sentait légèrement vexée qu'il ait peur d'elle après tout le mal qu'elle s'était donné pour ne pas lui faire de mal et épargner sa mère. Lorsqu'elle voulut répondre, un os gigantesque sortit du sol, juste à coté d'elle.

-Bien sûr que si elle veut nous exterminer ! Parce qu'elle le peut !

La joie qu'elle avait de revoir Sans s'évanouit quand elle s'aperçut qui était en face d'elle. Ce n'était pas Sans. Pas SON Sans. Elle se leva rapidement pour esquiver une vague d'attaques à la fois bleues et blanches. Le squelette en face d'elle avait tout de Sans. La même voix, la même carrure, le même sweat bleu…Mais ce n'était pas son Sans. Celui-ci portait des épaulières et le blason de la garde royale. Une queue squelettique de la même taille que la sienne se balançait derrière lui et se terminait en une sorte de dard. A l'intérieur de ce même dard luisait l'âme d'un autre enfant. Celle de la persévérance…

-Frisk ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?!

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle du à nouveau plonger sur le coté pour esquiver des blasters qui faisaient fondre la neige autour d'eux. Il faisait exprès. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'explique alors il faisait tout pour l'empêcher de s'exprimer. L'humaine fit apparaître les boutons d'action en face d'elle est sélectionna « observer ».

Sans 50ATK 50DEF

Bien plus **persévérant** qu'il n'y parait.

La jeune femme claqua de la langue et évita encore un coup. Sa taille adulte ne l'aidait pas dans la manœuvre puisqu'elle était maintenant plus facile à viser. Elle manqua de peu de se faire pulvériser la queue, ce qui reviendrait à mourir évidement. Alors que Sans préparait une nouvelle slave d'os, elle tenta de communiquer.

« Sans ! Calmes toi ! Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal ! »

Mais il ne la regardait pas. Une autre attaque.

« Sans je t'en prie regarde moi ! »

Elle esquiva à nouveau.

« Sans ! S'il te plait je ne veux pas te blesser ! »

Quoi qu'elle tente de dire, il ne la regardait pas. Vient alors les quatre blasters. Ne pouvant l'éviter maintenant qu'elle avait grandis, elle se contenta de tomber à genoux en attendant le « game over ». Flowey hurla et l'attaque partie…

.

.

.

Elle était encore en vie. Lorsqu'elle redressa la tête, elle vit Sans et la fleur en état de choc. Autour d'elle s'étaient formées d'immenses mains squelettiques trouées en leur centre et illuminées d'une lueur rouge. Le petit squelette se mit à trembler légèrement et articula difficilement.

-Des Gasters hands…


	9. Chapitre 9 : La magie rouge

Sans n'était pas resté paralysé face à l'information plus de quelques secondes. A présent, Frisk flottait dans l'air sous l'effet de l'attaque bleue, menacée de se faire empaler la cervelle par un dard de la taille de sa main.

-Comment ?!

L'humaine observait les Gaster hands avec autant de surprise que son adversaire. Elles avaient prit une taille plus convenable maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus de risque imminent de mourir s'agitaient autour d'elle comme s'il s'agissait de ses mains naturelles.

« J'en sais rien ! Comment je pourrais savoir ?! »

Flowey observait le duo magique. L'œil gauche de Sans semblait bruler de magie bleue tandis que l'œil droit de Frisk brulait de magie écarlate. Rouge comme son âme. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Les yeux habituellement noisette de la jeune femme étaient à présent vairons. L'œil magique avait prit la même couleur que ceux de Chara : rouge encore une fois.

-Frisk qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?!

La fleur dorée avait la gorge nouée de sortir cette simple phrase. L'humaine lui rappelait Chara. Hormis son apparence nettement plus féminine, ils avaient beaucoup de points communs et voir son œil briller ainsi le mettait mal à l'aise. Il était perdu.

Sans envoya sa cible dans un arbre, faisant baisser sa barre de PV.

 _-Oy fait attention à ta jauge de PouVoir partenaire ! Tu n'as pas envie de mourir n'est ce pas ?_

« Sans je t'en prie lâches moi ! Discutons simplement ! »

Mais il n'écouta pas et sa barre de vie descendit de moitié.

-Comment OSES tu utiliser ses pouvoirs ?! Réponds !

« Je ne sais pas ! Sans arrêtes ! Je ne veux pas te blesser ! Je ne veux pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit ! Je ne sais pas d'où vient ce pouvoir ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi Gaster me les a donnés ! Je t'en prie ! »

Alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur son visage, le squelette la laissa tomber dans la neige.

-…Donnés ?

La jeune femme de retrouvait à genoux dans la neige, les Gaster hands flottant autour d'elle tandis que ses propres mains essuyaient ses yeux gorgés de larmes. Sans s'approcha et lui releva la tête en l'attrapant par le col de son manteau. Malgré sa petite taille, sa force n'était pas négligeable et c'était la première fois qu'il se montrait violent directement. Pas de magie ici, juste de la force brute. La jeune femme eut le réflexe de lui prendre le bras pour tenter de lui faire relâcher la pression sur sa gorge. Les mains squelettiques contrôlées par la magie rouge se placèrent devant son visage et signèrent à sa place.

« Sans…lâches moi…Tu me fais mal ! »

-Expliques toi démon ! Je te relâcherais si tu en vaux la peine.

« Je…J'ai rencontré Gaster dans le Néant c'est tout ce que je sais ! Il a tenté de m'aider et a cassé mon RESET ! Je t'en prie ne me tue pas ! »

Le regard de Sans se fit sceptique. Il resserra sa prise, ce qui fit tousser la jeune femme qui commençait à étouffer.

« Il…Il a dit que je devais fixer mes erreurs ! Je te promets que je n'en sais pas plus ! »

Le squelette hésita un moment puis finalement la lâcha à nouveau. Flowey sortit ses racines pour rejoindre son amie alors que le membre de la garde royale lui tournait maintenant le dos.

-Frisk ça va ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Se concentrant un moment, elle fit disparaître les Gaster hands et retrouva ses yeux normaux puis regarda Flowey. Il semblait paniqué. Sûrement parce que sans elle, il ne vivrait pas longtemps à Snowdin.

« Je pense que ça peut aller… »

Elle le prit dans ses bras et caressa ses pétales avec tendresse puis se redressa lentement. Sans lui tournait toujours le dos.

-Suis moi sans faire d'histoires et je reverrais peut être mon jugement à ton sujet.

Il commença à marcher vers la ville et l'humaine le suivit sans réfléchir. Il était bien plus fort qu'elle maintenant qu'elle ne connaissait pas ses attaques par cœur. Il était devenu imprévisible et nettement plus dangereux. Les pétales plongés dans la fourrure du manteau de l'humaine, Flowey observait la queue squelettique de Sans. Est-ce qu'elle représentait la même chose que celle de Frisk ou étais-ce différent ?

Un fois arrivés à Snowdin, les habitants observaient le trio avec un drôle de regard. Sans marchait d'un bon pas et répondit à la question silencieuse de l'humaine.

-Cela fait longtemps qu'un humain n'est pas passé par ici sans qu'il ne soit mon prisonnier. Ils doivent se demander pourquoi tu n'es pas enchainée.

Au lieu d'aller directement à leur maison, le squelette conduit ses « invités » jusque chez Grillby. Là encore, elle n'eut pas le temps de poser la question qu'elle comprit pourquoi.

-Ho…Salut Sans…

-Salut Pap's. Alors, encore fourré chez Grillby ? Tu n'avais pas du travail à cette heure là ?

-Hn…J'ai été renvoyé…

L'humaine attendait sur le pas de la porte les yeux grands ouverts. Papyrus habituellement un exemple de positivisme et d'énergie était maintenant le monstre le plus déprimé de tout le souterrain. Il portait un simple T-shirt blanc « Keep calm and read comics » ainsi qu'un short similaire à ceux de Sans. Son écharpe était en piteux état et ses sublimes bottes rouges avaient été troquées contre des baskets simples. Il avait ce qui semblait être un verre d'alcool à la main.

 _-Wow ! Je ne pensais pas le voir comme ça un jour ! C'est fou comme les RESET peuvent créer des trucs amusants !_

Frisk claqua de la langue en réponse à Chara. Elle avait prit cette habitude dans les ruines pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de dire telle ou telle chose. Elle s'approcha doucement du duo en train de parler.

-Au fait Pap's, je t'ai ramené une humaine. Je pensais que ça allait peut être te remettre de bonne humeur.

Le grand squelette se tourna vers Frisk mais ne sembla pas la voir. Son regard brumeux passait au travers d'elle. Il regarda Flowey puis encore une fois l'humaine et là, il fut prit d'un spasme particulièrement violent. Le verre vola en éclat alors qu'il se levait précipitamment puis il sortit en courant du bar, semblant complètement paniqué.

Sans se tourna vers elle et l'invita à s'asseoir. Il commanda à manger comme il le faisait dans les autres lignes temporelles.

-Voilà ce que je te reproche Frisk. Que tu me tue un million de fois, je m'en moque. J'ai appris à relativiser. Mais mon frère…

La jeune femme posa le pot de la fleur dorée sur le comptoir et s'assit, se contentant d'écouter ce que son « ami » avait à dire.

-Tu as brisé son innocence, sa joie de vivre, sa motivation…Maintenant, tout ce qu'il lui reste c'est sa **gentillesse** …

Elle baissa la tête et se mordis la lèvre. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait était s'amuser. Si l'ont peut revenir en arrière quoi qu'il arrive, pourquoi avoir une barrière morale ? Le meurtre n'est rien quand on a la possibilité d'annuler tous ses crimes en quelques secondes.

Grillby apporta les plats et se mit à nettoyer les dégâts de Papyrus comme si tout cela était habituel. Sans commença à manger par petites bouchée. Frisk l'imita plus par politesse que par réelle faim. Sa jauge de PV remonta doucement.

-Je savais que tu reviendrais. Je savais que tu avais remonté le temps pour pouvoir recommencer ton petit jeu de massacre. Tu aurais très bien pus rester sur ce dernier combat mais je suis revenu à la vie alors je savais. C'est pour cela que je suis entré dans la garde royale. J'étais fatigué de perdre contre toi malgré toutes mes tentatives. Je suis fatigué de tout ça Frisk…Et maintenant, tu reviens comme une fleur, comme si tu n'avais jamais tué personne et me demande de te laisser vivre ?

Il eut un rire nerveux.

-Donnes moi trois bonnes raisons de ne pas profiter du fait que tu ne puisses plus revenir si tu meurs et je ferais de mon mieux pour t'aider.

L'humaine posa ses couverts dans l'assiette et se tourna vers Sans, le regard vide. La fleur dorée le remarqua et ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Ce regard là signifiait une grande concentration. Elle leva les mains et signa lentement pour être sûre d'être comprise.

« Premièrement : Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Si je vous tuais tous, je le regretterais. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de tous vous aider. Deuxièmement : J'ai compris le poids de mes actes et veux fixer ça. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour la bêtise donc j'ai fais preuve… »

Elle hésita un moment.

« Vous méritez une fin heureuse… »

Sans l'observait, la jugeait en silence. Il attendait le troisième point.

« Et enfin…Je veux vous aider…Si les monstres se sont mit à absorber les âmes humaines, c'est qu'ils n'en ont pas pour briser la barrière… »

Sa queue s'agita derrière elle. Flowey et Sans avaient bien une idée de la fin de la phrase mais voulaient l'entendre uniquement pour en être sûr. Pour Flowey, cela serait une tragédie. Pour Sans…Il ne savait pas trop.

« J'ai assez d'âmes et de **détermination** pour fixer ça. Je vous le promets à tous… »

 _-Tu as perdu la tête Frisk ?! Tu es consciente de ce que ça implique ?!_

« J'espère que ces raisons te suffisent. Sinon, tue-moi maintenant... »

Elle regardait à présent le sol, n'osant croiser le regard du squelette. Ce dernier réfléchit un moment puis soupira et recommença à manger.

-Finit ton assiette gamine. Nous trouverons des solutions plus tard.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Explications

**RedBloodAlice : J'avais prévenu que ce serait nettement moins mignon en sortant des ruines ^^" M'enfin, tant que ça plait, tout va bien XDD**

Bon, j'ai eu du mal à traduire certaines notions en anglais (dont le "smiley trashbag" qui veut littéralement dire "sourire de poubelle"...) donc j'ai fais ce que j'ai pus x) Ha aussi ! Désolée pour le niveau encore plus bas que celui de base de Sans pour les blagues voilààà o/ (pauvre Flowey XD)

Les reviews me permettent d'avoir la Détermination de continuer cette histoire ! Je remercie du fond du coeur ceux qui prennent la peine de le faire =3

* * *

Surprise mais néanmoins reconnaissante, elle obéit au squelette. Une fois sa jauge de PV revenue à son niveau maximal, elle suivit Sans jusque dans leur petite maison chaleureuse. Papyrus ne s'y trouvait pas, ou tout du moins ne se montrait pas. La maison semblait moins bien rangée que d'habitude, plus poussiéreuse. Sans invita l'humaine à s'asseoir sur le canapé le temps qu'il revienne, ce qu'elle fit encore une fois sans dire un mot. Flowey attendis de ne plus le voir pour tapoter le bras de son amie avec ses feuilles.

-Hey, tu m'expliques ? Pourquoi il a réagit comme ça le Sourire Figé ?

Frisk soupira et posa le pot sur ses genoux pour libérer ses mains, le maintenant à l'aide de sa queue pour qu'il ne tombe pas malencontreusement.

« Sans est le seul à être capable de se souvenir des RESET que j'ai fais. Il m'en veut beaucoup d'avoir tué son frère si souvent et je peux le comprendre…Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction si…agressive »

-Ho…Je vois…Et pour la magie rouge ?

« Je préfère attendre le retour de Sans pour exposer mes théories parce que je suis tout aussi surprise que vous… »

Flowey hocha la tête de compréhension et ils attendirent le retour du propriétaire des lieux. Celui-ci revient dans des vêtements un peu plus décontractés. Il avait récupéré sa paire de chaussons et son sweat habituel. Après avoir manqué de se faire embrocher la cervelle, il était difficile pour Frisk d'associer ce Sans à celui qu'elle avait connu, même s'ils étaient presque pareils à présent. Sa queue se balançait toujours derrière lui.

-Bon, avant qu'on ne tente quoi que ce soit, il faut d'abord comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive et que tu comprennes ce qu'il se passe ici. Tu dois avoir pas mal de questions, je me trompe ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement et regarda Flowey qui était celui de la pièce qui en comprenait le moins.

« J'ai remarqué que les monstres ne semblaient pas étonnés de mon apparence, comme si c'était normal. Seuls quelques Froggit ont réagit et m'ont dit de partir. Toriel a absorbé l'âme de l'honnêteté et toi celle de la persévérance. Pourquoi ? »

Sans se tenait debout devant elle, les mains dans les poches, la fixant comme s'il la jugeait à nouveau.

-A force de RESET, le souterrain à commencer à changer imperceptiblement. Comme ta dernière sauvegarde était celle d'un génocide, tu n'as pas du t'en rendre compte.

Il soupira.

-Toriel la première à commencé à se souvenir de tes passages. Ensuite ce fut Asgore puis petit à petit tous les monstres les plus puissants. Ces souvenirs se font sous forme de déjà-vus ou de rêves. Pour Papyrus, ce sont des cauchemars permanent, des illusions si tu veux. Asgore à commencé à s'inquiéter de ces hallucinations et a décidé de prendre des mesures au cas où ce serait prémonitoire. Ma demande d'insertion à la garde royale n'a pas aidé les choses…

Frisk regardait ses mains tenant le pot de Flowey. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire et attendait simplement les explications. Ce que les autres avaient faits pour l'arrêter, se défendre contre le démon qu'elle était.

-Asgore a donc décidé que tous les enfants qui tomberaient ici devaient être tués pour contrer l'ange noir qui arriverait, pour être sûr qu'il n'ait pas le temps de faire monter son niveau de VioLence. Ainsi, lorsque l'on tuait un humain, on héritait de son âme, quitte à condamner le souterrain à ne jamais voir le soleil. C'était notre liberté contre notre survie.

-Et ces enfants qui deviennent fous en quittant les ruines, c'est normal ?

Sans lança un regard noir à Flowey. Malheureusement pour lui, il se souvenait aussi qui il était et ce qu'il avait fait dans certaines routes de l'humaine.

-Toriel a dus les briefer pour contrer Asgore. As-tu vu ne serais-ce qu'un seul faire cela par plaisir ?

La fleur dorée nia l'argument et préféra se taire. Sans continua son monologue.

-Asgore a hérité de l'âme de la **bravoure** , le seul qui soit parvenu jusqu'à lui. Papyrus a du achever l'âme de la **gentillesse**. Non pas qu'il le voulait mais s'il ne le faisait pas, c'était moi qui le faisait et qui sait ce que donne un monstre possédant deux âmes humaines. Depuis, il se terre chez Grillby en tentant de retrouver une vie normale. Undyne hérita de la **justice** et Mettaton de la **patience**. Pour Toriel et moi, tu le sais déjà.

L'humaine fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il manquait quelqu'un. Qu'était il advenu d'Alphys ? Elle leva les mains dans le but de demander mais Sans l'arrêta net.

-Ne poses pas cette question…Tu ne veux pas savoir je t'assure…

Elle mit un peu de temps à comprendre le sens de cette interdiction mais ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle réalisa le poids de la nouvelle. Les larmes finirent par lui monter aux yeux.

 _-Mais t'es sérieuse ? Après tout ce que t'as fais tu chiale pour un monstre comme elle ? Tu l'as à peine connue !_

Par précaution, elle enroula sa queue autour du pot de son ami avant d'éclater en sanglots, se cachant le visage de ses mains. En effet, elle aurait préféré ne jamais savoir. De tous les monstres du souterrain, Alphys était une de celle qu'elle n'avait jamais pus tuer. Tout simplement parce qu'elle arrivait toujours à se sauver avant son arrivée. Frisk n'était donc pas « habituée » à la savoir…disparue…

Sans la regardait silencieusement, attendant qu'elle se calme d'elle-même. La fleur dorée quand à lui, faisait son possible pour l'aider, lui chuchotant des mots de réconfort et lui caressant les mains de ses feuilles. Quand ses sanglots semblèrent enfin se calmer, Sans croisa les bras et la fixa de son œil bleu.

-A toi d'expliquer maintenant. Clairement et dans l'ordre cette fois.

Frisk s'essuya les yeux une dernière fois tout en hochant la tête.

« Par quoi je dois commencer ? »

-Pourquoi tu es revenue ?

Elle renifla tout en réfléchissant. Comment expliquer à Sans qu'elle avait vu son mentor surement aussi longtemps que lui ? Ses mains commencèrent à signer avec hésitation.

« Chara et moi, on a beaucoup discuté ensemble à propos des RESET et…et je trouvais amusant de faire ce que je voulais sans conséquences… »

Elle attendit une quelconque réaction mais le squelette la laissait parler. Chara de son coté lui hurlait de ne pas parler de lui, que ça ne se faisait pas. Elle claqua de la langue puis continua, fixant ses genoux.

« Gaster à vu nos RESET. Tous. Au bout d'un moment il est venu nous voir pour nous demander d'arrêter. Comme je n'ai pas compris un mot de ce qu'il m'a dit, j'ai recommencé. Encore et encore jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne son langage…Il a tenté de nous arrêter tant bien que mal mais…quelque chose me poussait à revenir à chaque fois… »

Voyant qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus, Sans força la discussion.

-Il a donc brisé ton RESET pour être sûr que tu ne refasses plus l'erreur, même en sachant que la moindre mort serait définitive.

Elle hocha la tête et laissa tomber ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle se sentait lasse, fatiguée, comme écrasée par un poids qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Sans soupira lourdement.

-C'est quand même un sacré handicap cette histoire. Je comprends pourquoi il te prête ses pouvoirs. Il doit avoir sacrément confiance en toi pour se dire que tu ne les utiliserais pas pour tous nous tuer à nouveau. Autre question : Pourquoi tu ne parles pas ?

La jeune femme eut une petite moue gênée et tenta de produire un son mais cela ressemblait plutôt à une sorte de gargouillis faiblard qui, en plus de ça, la faisait terriblement souffrir. La fleur et le squelette se regardèrent avec interrogation.

« Depuis le début de cette ligne temporelle, j'ai comme des ronces dans la gorge. Probablement une conséquence des autres RESET… »

Le squelette regarda Flowey avec son œil bleuté et un sourire malsain.

-Hey c'est pas moi je le jure !

-Y'a intérêt la mauvaise herbe parce que sinon ça aurait été une bonne raison de te _tailler_ en pièces.

Flowey et l'humaine restèrent silencieux un moment puis cette dernière échappa un petit rire qui partit ensuite en fou rire. Elle se couvrait la bouche plus par reflexe qu'autre chose étant donné que ses sons étaient plus que minimes.

-QUOI ? Y'a quoi de drôle là ?! FRISK !

Même si la blague était mauvaise, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. Enfin il y avait quelque chose pour détendre l'atmosphère !

-Allons Flowey, tu devrais te _mettre au vert_ , elle était plutôt _bone_ ma blague !

Hormis la fleur en question, tout le monde se mit à rire. Chara connaissait déjà ces blagues types mais c'était le rire des autres qui le faisait rire. Dans une ligne temporelle où tout est dépression, pleurs et morts, rire un peu ne faisait de mal à personne.


	11. Chapitre 11 : AnnoyingBlaster ?

**RedBloodAlice : Contente de t'avoir fait rire x) Alors ton examen ça s'est bien passé ? 8D**

 **alysterWolf : Question régularité, ça dépend en effet de mon temps personnel ainsi que de ma motivation ^^ Généralement, j'essai de poster un nouveau chapitre peu après la réception d'une review pour pas vous faire trop attendre (et parce que ça me motive tu vois XD) mais quand je vois que le temps commence à ce faire "long" (entre 2 et 5 jours environs) j'essai de prendre le temps d'en écrire un nouveau et de le poster ^^ J'ai pas vraiment fait gaffe à mon rythme de publication mais je pense que tu peux compter un chapitre/semaine si ce n'est plus x) Merci de ton aviiiis =3**

Bon, je sors du bac de philo, je dois réviser l'histoire mais j'avais BESOIN de vous faire un chapitre mes petites pâquerettes donc je vous offre le chapitre 11 en pleine période de Bac ! 8D En espérant que ça vous plaise ^w^

* * *

La jeune femme ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit là. Sans avait eu au final assez confiance en elle pour la laisser séjourner dans leur maison –elle n'était pas armée et il se rendrait compte immédiatement si elle décidait de gaffer– donc il lui laissait le canapé pour la nuit. Allongée de tout son long sur ce dernier, elle réfléchissait. D'où venait réellement ce pouvoir ? La magie de Gaster était grise, pas rouge. Celle de Sans était bleue et Papyrus montrait du orange lorsqu'il était en colère donc pourquoi du rouge ?

 _-Hey Frisk…On peut parler maintenant que les garçons te foutent la paix ?_

« Si tu veux. De quoi tu veux parler ? »

Chara se racla la gorge.

 _-J'ai comme l'impression que les pouvoirs de Gaster ont fusionnés avec ta détermination…_

« Comment ça ? »

 _-Bah Gaster n'est plus dans le Néant. Je ne le retrouve pas._

« Il est pas planqué comme d'habitude ? »

 _-Je te dis que je ne le trouve pas !_

Frisk claqua de la langue. Il était probable qu'après tout ce temps passé dans le Néant, elle ait fusionné avec son principal habitant comme il s'était passé avec Chara mais elle aurait du entendre sa voix !

 _-Je te rappelle que Gaster ne parle pas beaucoup et préfère signer…S'il veut te tester, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il décide de te filer ses capacités puis de se planquer pour observer._

Logique. Tout coïncidait bien trop, c'était à se demander si la jeune femme allait avoir des cicatrices sur la face elle aussi ! Elle ria un peu à cette pensée.

 _-Hoi te marre pas, ça se trouve ton crane est fêlé et ça ne se voit pas petite idiote !_

Son rire cessa. C'était possible ça ? Elle secoua la tête vivement. Aucune raison de poser la question, il suffisait de se dire qu'elle avait remonté le temps et qu'elle vivait entourée de monstres pour arrêter de se demander si telle ou telle chose est possible.

L'humaine tendit la main vers le plafond et se concentra pour invoquer les Gaster hands, ce qui se fit sans aucune difficulté, comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Tout comme son œil et ses âmes gelées, elles brillaient de magie rouge et elle pouvait les bouger comme si elles faisaient partie intégrante de son corps. Après 10ans de combat sans magie, se retrouver du coté des monstres était assez…plaisant. Elle se sentait enfin intégrée à ce monde qu'elle aimait tant. Mais que se passerait-il une fois dehors ? Allait-elle tout perdre encore ?

Chara murmura quelque chose comme « je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisse sortir un jour » mais Frisk n'y porta pas attention. Elle se leva doucement et alla chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine, utilisant sa nouvelle capacité pour atteindre l'évier encore trop haut pour elle malgré son augmentation de taille. En revenant dans le salon, elle aperçu Flowey endormi dans son pot sur la table. Elle sourit doucement et versa la moitié de son verre dans sa terre, ce qui le fit frissonner d'aise. Il était adorable dans cette ligne temporelle et elle espérait que lui aussi pourrait être heureux un jour…Quoi que ça implique.

Elle but rapidement puis se recoucha lacement en soupirant, observant les jolies petites gemmes briller de la douce lumière rouge de sa magie nouvelle. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre avec ça ? Jusqu'où pouvait-elle exploiter sa magie ? Les mains posées sur son ventre, elle se mit à fixer ses mains squelettiques. Comment faisait-il déjà ? Les deux mains se fermèrent en mouvement de prière puis s'écartèrent doucement en produisant une lumière rouge un peu plus intense et, quelques instants plus tard, un adorable « bébé » Gaster blaster apparu.

L'humaine regardait sa création, perdue entre la fierté, la surprise et la tendresse. La créature observait un peu partout autour d'elle, ne comprenant pas où elle était puis se tourna vers celle qui l'avait invoqué et lui sauta dans les bras comme un chiot. Le crane volant était à peu près de la même taille que la tête de Frisk et comportait d'énormes yeux aux pupilles rouges ainsi que merveilleuses petites dents de dragon.

 _-Un peu petit mais je dois avouer qu'il est mignon._

Finalement, les trois s'endormirent comme ça. Le Gaster blaster entouré des bras de sa maitresse.

Au petit matin, comme à son habitude, c'est Papyrus qui se leva le premier et il manqua de hurler en voyant l'humaine sur son canapé, la queue tombant mollement au sol et un bébé Gaster blaster dans les bras. Il alla immédiatement réveiller son frère qui eut à peu près la même réaction.

-S…Sans c'est quoi ça ? Pourquoi ?

Le petit squelette prit le plus grand dans ses bras.

-Elle ne te fera pas de mal, je te le promets Pap's. Je lui fais confiance et visiblement, les Gaster blaster aussi. Et, tu te rappelle de ton ami Flowey ?

-La fleur parlante ? Bien sûr pourquoi ?

Sans lui indiqua la fleur endormie, montrant ainsi à son frère qu'ils étaient trois à faire confiance à la jeune femme sur leur canapé.

-Tu peux préparer quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner ? Je vais les réveiller.

Papyrus hocha la tête, pas vraiment convaincu et s'enferma dans la cuisine pour y préparer la seule chose qui le rendait heureux dans cette ligne temporelle : les spaghettis !

Le membre de la garde royale réveilla d'abord la fleur dorée en tapotant son pot de ses phalanges puis se dirigea vers le duo rouge.

-Frisk, debout, c'est le matin.

Elle produisit un râlement rauque de désagrément et resserra un peu plus son animal de compagnie magique. Le squelette soupira puis tapota la tête de l'animal en question qui ouvrit de grands yeux fatigués.

-Tu peux la réveiller ?

Heureux qu'on lui parle, il donna un grand coup de langue ectoplasmique écarlate à sa créatrice, ce qui la fit se redresser d'un bond dans un cri de surprise mort né. La créature s'écarta pour la laisser se remettre de ses émotions, inquiet par sa réaction. Frisk passa plusieurs secondes à tousser à cause de la douleur atroce dans sa gorge puis s'essuya le visage en râlant.

-Bonjour.

Elle se tourna vers Sans avec un regard surpris puis vers son blaster, mi agacée mi attendrie pas les yeux tristes qu'il lui faisait. Elle finit par soupirer et lui tendre les bras pour lui caresser le crane avec tendresse.

-Je constate que tu ne l'as pas invoqué par erreur. Tu as trouvé d'où viennent tes pouvoirs ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Personne ne pourrait savoir à part Gaster lui-même de toute façon. Flowey se déplaça à l'aide de ses racines pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait et retomba immédiatement au sol en apercevant de blaster.

-M…Mais c'est quoi ça ?!

-Un bébé Gaster blaster pourquoi ?

De la bouche de Sans, ça paraissait tellement logique que Flowey n'osa pas contester. La créature squelettique profita du retour de la lumière pour faire le tour de la maison, comme un chiot le ferait puis il se rendit à la cuisine. Frisk tenta de l'arrêter mais se stoppa quand elle entendit une voix forte en sortir.

-Wowie arrêtes ça petit monstre ! Arrêtes je te dis ! Tu me chatouille !

La jeune femme prit Flowey dans ses bras puis alla voir ce qu'il se passait, suivi de Sans. Ils y trouvèrent Papyrus au sol, simplement mort de rire et couvert de sauce tomate en train de se prendre des grands coups de langues ectoplasmique de la part du bébé blaster.

-Humaine ! Fais partir ton petit diable c'est insupportable !

Cependant, elle n'y arrivait pas. A peine avait elle vu la scène qu'elle s'était retrouvé à rire de la situation, manquant de lâcher le pot de son ami. En voyant sa propriétaire rire, il accouru vers elle et plongea son museau vers ses bras, réclamant de l'attention en couinant légèrement. Frisk tint alors le pot dans un bras pendant que l'autre papouillait sa créature. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire. Des Gaster hands apparurent pour aider Papyrus à se relever puis signèrent devant lui.

« Désolée, est-ce que ça va ? »

-Il a gâché mon merveilleux petit déjeuner mais ça va !

Dans un coin de la pièce, Sans souriait. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps que Papyrus n'avait pas échangé son visage dépressif contre un bon vieux rire malgré tous ses efforts et il fallait simplement que l'objet de ses craintes se retrouve en face de lui pour le voir heureux de nouveau. Décidément, cette ligne temporelle n'avait rien de normal.

* * *

 **nB : Ceux qui veulent voir le bébé Gaster blaster et l'apparence de Sans dans son uniforme de la Garde Royale, il faut aller sur mon DA =3 Bonne journée à vouuus !**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Une âme bipolaire

Owiii des reviews ! Plein de reviews ! ** Je vous aime foooort mes petits….TOURNESOLS ! 8D

 **alysterWolf : Courage, je comprend ta peine XD**

 **RedBloodAlice : Mon bébé blaster a la** ** _côte_** **à ce que je vois uwu' - fière de sa blague débile. Félicitation pour ton brevet ! Je suis fier de toi ! 8D Et oui, l'histoire/géo c'est le pire x) Au lycée tu fais des dissert de 4pages mini' et tu as deux sujets XD**

 **LazyCrazy : Ho ça faisait longtemps toi ! 8D Merci pour ta review, elle fait super plaisir, c'est super encourageant ! ^w^ J'crois que j'vais devoir faire un dessin de mon bébé blaster avec vous lui faisant pleins de câlins parce qu'il est super populaire XD**

* * *

Le trio humanoïde prit leur petit déjeuner en discutant après que le bébé blaster disparut et Frisk eut encore une fois à tout expliquer à propos de ses pouvoirs mais elle déforma un peu la réalité.

« En fait, je suis une demie humaine. Si je peux utiliser les Gaster hands et les blasters c'est parce que je suis à moitié monstre. »

Aux yeux de Papyrus, ça lui paraissait tout à fait logique. Après tout, quand on la regardait bien, elle n'avait que l'apparence humaine. Elle avait cette étrange queue, des gemmes plein le dos et pouvait utiliser la magie. Tout était logique ! Sans soupira. Étrangement, il ne pouvait pas la contredire car il soupçonnait Gaster d'utiliser le corps de la gamine pour pouvoir enfin sortir du Néant, ce qui reviendrait à fusionner un humain et un monstre.

-Wowie c'est la première fois que je vois un humonstre ! Et du peux faire des attaques aussi ?!

L'ainé sursauta.

-Pap's, je croyais que les humains t'effrayaient ?

-C'est vrai mais elle n'est pas pareil que les autres humains qui sont venus ici avant et elle est plus grande que celle de mes cauchemars ! Et puis, elle n'est pas vraiment humaine et moi, le grand Papyrus, ne peut pas avoir peur d'un humonstre !

La jeune femme regardait les deux squelettes discuter puis haussa les épaules et regarda vers Flowey qui était posé sur ses genoux. Celui-ci ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise en présence de Sans mais voir Papyrus qui retrouvait sa bonne humeur semblait le ravir. Frisk sourit.

-Gamine, tu as testé d'autres choses avec tes pouvoirs ?

Elle secoua vivement la tête puis libéra ses mains pour s'exprimer.

« Je ne veux blesser personne ! »

Les deux squelettes parurent surpris. Même si Sans était au courant de ses motivations, il ne pensait pas que son refus irait aussi loin.

-Mais…Et comment tu fais pour te défendre si tu n'attaques pas ?

Frisk fixa le grand squelette dans les yeux comme s'il était un simple enfant.

« Je fuis tout simplement. Pourquoi ? »

Il grimaça et regarda son frère.

-Elle va mourir hein ?

-Je pense ouai. Si elle n'avait pas sortit ses Gaster hands en combat, je l'aurais sûrement tuée moi aussi.

-Tu crois que je devrais l'appeler pour la prévenir ?

Le plus petit squelette regarda la jeune femme et la plante puis se tourna à nouveau vers son frère.

\- Etant donné l'opinion qu'elle a d'elle, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très utile…

-De qui vous parlez ?

Le visage de Papyrus prit une mine inquiète, ignorant la fleur dorée qui en fut vexé.

-Je vais essayer quand même…

Il tenta de partir dans sa chambre alors qu'il composait un numéro mais Sans fit apparaître un os du sol pour projeter le téléphone dans les airs.

-Attend ! Elle n'est pas encore au courant qu'elle est là ! Avec un peu de chance elle pourra passer sans se faire voir !

Papyrus récupéra son téléphone et soupira.

\- On ne va pas la laisser seule hein ?

-Je te promets de l'accompagner si ça peut te rassurer. Je suis membre de la garde royale moi aussi. Si elle nous attaque, j'aurais qu'à dire que je l'amène à Asgore.

Le plus grand hésita puis prit Sans dans ses bras et de faire la même chose à l'humaine et à Flowey.

-Vous ne voulez pas rester un peu plus ici ? Juste pour la sécurité ?

Frisk secoua la tête et la fleur dorée répondit à sa place.

-C'est gentil mais je pense qu'on doit se dépêcher si on ne veut pas tomber sur la personne qui vous fait peur.

Compréhensif, il finit par laisser ses amis partir accompagnés de son frère. En marchant dans la neige devant Sans, la jeune femme ne se sentait pas bien. Comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose. Elle posa Flowey à terre et se tourna vers le squelette.

« Il y a un moyen d'envoyer des lettres ici ? Je ne peux pas téléphoner… »

-Et bien… personne ne s'envoie jamais de lettres ici mais si tu veux je peux le faire pour toi. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

Elle sortit son petit carnet du sac offert par Toriel et rédigea quelque chose qui prenait facilement la moitié de la page puis arracha la feuille et la plia en quatre.

« Ne la perds pas et ne la lit pas. C'est pour Toriel… »

Il ne cacha pas sa surprise mais disparut en souriant. C'était la preuve de plus que l'humaine ne voulait pas blesser plus de gens. Le temps qu'il revienne, elle récupéra Flowey et alla se promener dans Snowdin, aidant le plus de gens qu'elle le pouvait. Elle était en train d'apprendre à coudre quand Sans revint enfin.

-Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu des soucis avec les autres membres de la garde et…Attend, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux innocents et Flowey à coté d'elle semblait dépité, enroulé dans une écharpe bleu-vert.

-Elle apprend à coudre…

-Pour quoi faire ?

Il dodelina de la tête et soupira. Le professeur de l'humaine était la souris à l'écharpe. Lorsqu'il aperçu enfin Sans, il parut très mal à l'aise.

-Ah ! Je…je suis désolé ! Elle m'a demandé si j'avais besoin d'aide et…et…elle m'a aidé à repriser ça !

Il montra un petit tas de tissus à ses cotés.

-Elle…Elle est très bonne élève !

Frisk avait finit son travail le temps qu'ils discutent. Elle se leva en retournant l'objet à l'espèce de souris, hochant la tête dans un signe de remerciement.

-P…Pas de quoi !

Elle rejoint ensuite son partenaire, tenant Flowey dans les bras et abordant un grand sourire.

-…Si je ne connaissais pas…Je dirais que tu es la même que lorsque tu es tombée ici la première fois…J'espère que tu ne fais pas tout ça dans le but de gagner ma confiance gamine…

 _-POPOPOOOOO ! Tu vois que c'pas si facile que ça la voie pacifique partenaire !_

La jeune femme claqua de la langue et baissa la tête, décidant qu'elle ne répondrait pas à ça et ils reprirent leur chemin, quittant Snowdin dans le silence le plus total.

Au fond d'elle, Frisk se posait la même question. Nouveaux pouvoirs, nouvelle ligne temporelle, nouvelles relations, nouvelles réactions, tout était nouveau…Si tout devait disparaitre à la fin de toute façon…Qu'est ce qui l'empêchait de tuer quelques monstres autour d'elle, juste pour voir ?


	13. Chapitre 13 : Ôh douce douleur

**RedBloodAlice : Tu as un sacré programme dis donc XDD Et tout le monde veut aller là bas tu sais ? uwu"**

 **Cao dreams in books : Je crois qu'elle a entendu ton appel mon cher ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent x)**

 **alysterWolf : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! 8D Allez, dernière ligne droite pour toi, bon courage ! ^w^**

Quand je disais que l'histoire allait être moins "mignonne" et apaisante, je ne disais pas ça pour déconner x) En espérant que cela vous plaise mes petits boutons d'ors ! 8D

* * *

Ils arrivèrent finalement à Waterfall dans une ambiance lourde et désagréable. Sans marchait vite et Flowey n'osait pas parler. Pendant ce temps, l'esprit de l'humaine était emplie de questions. Dans une autre ligne temporelle, elle avait blessé tous les monstres jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient incapable de se battre, presque morts et pourtant elle avait eu une fin pacifique…

 _-C'était amusant cette ligne là ! La tête de Papyrus était indescriptible ! Et Undyne elle-_

Elle claqua à nouveau de la langue, ce qui attira l'attention de son guide et fit taire Chara qui se contenta de marmonner.

-Quelque chose te tracasses ?

Frisk secoua vivement la tête, espérant qu'il lâche l'affaire, mais ce serait mal connaitre Sans. Il s'arrêta et la saisit par les épaules, la forçant à le regarder.

-Tu as encore des secrets n'est ce pas ? Quelque chose que je ne peux pas savoir, qui arrive lorsque je meurs hn ?

 _-…Lorsque je meurs hn…_

Le trio se retourna vers la fleur d'écho en fronçant les sourcils. C'était bien le moment d'avoir gâché un vœu pour une parole aussi triste. L'humaine secoua la tête comme un enfant que l'on fâche et détourna le regard. L'œil bleu de Sans apparu et il fixa à nouveau la jeune femme, l'air nettement plus agressif.

-Ne joue pas avec moi gamine ou tu vas le regretter…

Les yeux de Frisk se faisaient de plus en plus gênés. Elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder ni même à trouver quoi répondre. Le squelette soupira et la lâcha avec quelque violence, surprenant Flowey qui manqua de peu d'être lâché par sa porteuse.

-Tu finiras bien par me le dire de toute façon. Mais je t'ai à _l'orbite_.

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire à la blague menaçante et ils reprirent leur chemin, Sans toujours en tête. Les monstres n'osaient pas l'attaquer depuis qu'elle était accompagnée par le membre de la garde royale et elle avait des sentiments contraires à ce propos. D'un coté, elle était soulagée et de l'autre elle aurait bien aimé être provoquée pour…voir…

Chara riait dans son esprit. Lui aussi était curieux de ces nouvelles possibilités. Il s'amusait enfin et il était hors de question qu'il laisse échapper une possibilité pareille. Alors que Sans leur tournait le dos, l'œil de Frisk se mit à briller contre son gré. Surprise, elle tint le pot d'une main pour cacher son œil de l'autre. Hors de question que ça se déclenche sans raisons et encore moins à un moment pareil !

-Frisk ça va ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête à la question de la fleur. Ça en devenait énervant que tout le monde lui pose cette question sans arrêt ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Parce qu'elle était menacée de mort par son meilleur ami ? Parce qu'elle était en possession des pouvoirs qui lui ont donné le plus de difficulté dans la route génocide ?! Parce qu'un idiot de fantôme tueur lui chuchotait de tout détruire « pour voir » ?! Chara riait. L'esprit de son hôte commençait à s'embrouiller et il n'y avait rien de plus drôle. Ça lui rappelait sa première voie génocide. La tête de la jeune femme commença à la faire souffrir. D'abord doucement puis de plus en plus violemment. Il devenait réellement difficile de cacher à la fois sa douleur et son œil magique si bien qu'elle finit par lâcher le pot qui éclata en morceaux au sol, à la grande surprise de la fleur dorée. Quand Sans se retourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait, il y trouva Frisk recroquevillée sur elle-même, le front posé contre le sol et ses mains sur la tête. Elle criait sans le moindre son, les larmes aux yeux et ses âmes les plus rouges brillant dangereusement. Il retourna rapidement sur ses pas mais sa route fut barrée par une rangée d'os sanguins. Flowey s'était écarté et replanté en terre, ne comprenant pas la folie de son amie.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Ho Frisk réveilles toi !

L'humaine s'était enfermée toute seule dans une prison d'os. Personne ne pouvait l'atteindre sans en être blessé gravement. Flowey lança un regard inquiet vers le squelette impuissant.

-Ça lui arrive souvent ce genre de crises ?

-Et bien…Elle en a fait quelques unes chez Toriel mais jamais d'aussi puissantes !

Sans attrapa la fleur par la tige et se pencha vers lui.

-Comment on arrête ça ?!

-On attend ! Ça se calme tout seul normalement ! Lâches moi tu me fais mal !

Il lâcha alors la fleur et s'approcha de la prison osseuse. Frisk était au centre et commençait à convulser, comme si elle se battait contre une force intérieure. Ses yeux étaient gorgés de larmes, elle n'avait jamais autant souffert de sa vie que lors de ces crises et celle-ci était bien plus puissante que les autres. Flowey et Sans regardaient l'humaine se battre contre cette puissance inconnue qui la faisait souffrir, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Le temps leur parut une éternité avant qu'elle ne se calme enfin, convulsant de moins en moins avant de s'immobiliser au sol, haletante et sa magie disparaissant doucement. Au moment même où la prison ne fut plus, le squelette se jeta sur la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras.

-Frisk ! Frisk répond moi !

Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient vitreux, dénudés de toute énergie, de toute détermination et ses joues étaient parcourus de sillons humides. Elle tremblait comme une feuille morte en pleine tornade et respirait difficilement, ses vêtements étaient couverts de poussières et quelques peu déchirés. Flowey s'approcha d'eux et saisit une bouteille d'eau dans le sac de son amie pour la forcer à boire un peu. L'acte lui fit reprendre quelques couleurs.

-Il faut l'emmener ailleurs, on ne va pas la laisser sur le sol tout de même !

Sans prit la jeune femme dans ses bras malgré son poids et la fleur s'enroula autour de lui puis ils partirent en direction du seul endroit à peu près sec de Waterfall : un petit banc juste à coté d'une fleur d'écho. Le membre de la garde royale l'y allongea puis se tourna vers la fleur.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

-Frisk à parfois des crises comme ça mais c'est assez aléatoire. Généralement, elle a un moment d'absence juste avant puis sa tête la fait souffrir et elle se met à hurler sans raisons pendant plusieurs minutes. C'est la première fois que c'est aussi violent, je ne comprends pas moi-même…

-Une migraine ne fait pas cet effet et c'est la première fois que ça lui arrive…Il y a quelque chose en plus dans cette ligne temporelle qui la fait souffrir…Elle ne t'a jamais expliqué la source de ces douleurs ?

-Non. Jamais. Elle esquivait toujours le sujet…

La jeune femme avait les yeux mi-clos, fixant le plafond avec un air perdu. Elle était vivante au moins et c'était ce qui comptait le plus pour les deux autres. Ils continuèrent à discuter du cas de leur amie pendant quelques temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle se redresse violemment et se mette à tousser comme si elle crachait ses poumons. Au creux de sa main se trouvait un peu de sang. Pas étonnant quand on force sur des cordes vocales emprisonnées…

-Frisk…ça va mieux ?

Elle se tourna vers le squelette, ne le reconnaissant qu'au bout d'un certain temps puis lui sourit calmement et hocha la tête. Elle regarda ses mains et les essuya avec un mouchoir avant de faire de même avec sa bouche et ses larmes sèches. Les deux garçons observaient la jeune femme comme s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme. Elle s'assit alors convenablement.

« Bah quoi ? »

-Quoi ? Tu te fous de notre gueule Frisk ?!

Elle déglutit en voyant Sans dans un tel état de…colère ? Non inquiétude…Quoi que c'était assez ambigu comme sentiment en fait. Elle pencha la tête sur le coté.

-Tu as failli nous crever dans les bras et tu nous demande ce qu'on a ?!

La jeune femme regarda ailleurs et se tritura les mains. Mauvais moment en effet…

-On ne sortira pas d'ici tant que tu ne nous auras pas expliqué ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Et je te préviens, je peux te forcer à répondre.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, ne les regardant même pas. Chara restait étrangement silencieux face à la menace. Après tout, elle avait bien le droit de choisir par elle-même ce qu'elle allait dire ou non. Frisk commença doucement à expliquer ces crises anormales.

« Il m'arrive parfois d'avoir d'énormes douleurs, comme de puissantes migraines mais…Je ne sais pas d'où elles viennes… »

-...Tu mens.

Elle redressa la tête et regarda Sans. Sa voix était calme, un mélange entre la tristesse et la colère.

-Tu sais très bien d'où ça vient et c'est en rapport avec les changements de cette ligne n'est ce pas ?

Elle détourna le regard. Dans toutes les autres lignes temporelles, dans tous les autres univers alternatifs, la seule chose qui ne changeait pas vraiment, c'était Frisk. Et dans cette ligne là, la seule chose qui avait vraiment changé, c'était elle. Le problème venait d'elle.

Ses gemmes rosées commencèrent à s'illuminer doucement, les rouges restant éteintes. Elle épela.

« Chara… »

* * *

Il y a une illu' de ce chapitre sur mon DA pour les intéressés ! Y'avait un..."décors" avant mais comme je suis nulle en perspective, je l'ai enlevé XD A bientôt pour le chapitre 14 ! 8D


	14. Chapitre 14 : Esprits contraires

**RedBloodAlice : Je sais même pas quoi répondre à ta review XDD Juste, continue d'être ridicule si tu pense que ça te rend plus forte x")) Et reste déterminée ! C'est la règle numéro 1 ça ! 8D**

 **raphaepic : Aaaw t'es adorable merci beaucoup ^w^**

Encore un chapitre de dépressifs pour mes petits coquelicots XD On ressort les vieilles théories d'Undertale mais je la trouvait bonne ! Si c'est pas clair, dites le et je réexpliquerait dans un autre chapitre ^w^

Je remercie également ceux qui mettent RESETale dans leurs favoris ! Je faisait cette histoire pour le fun, je n'espérait aucuns retours et à présent, grâce à vous, je la crée POUR VOUS ! =3 Je vous aime tellement les gens ! QwQ

* * *

Flowey parut surpris. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle mentionnait ce nom mais cette fois ci, elle avait correctement insisté dessus, elle l'avait épelé. La première fois, elle était passé si vite dessus qu'il avait à peine pus saisir le sens de sa phrase et avait fait comme si de rien n'était mais là, elle en parlait clairement. Le problème venait apparemment de lui.

-Le premier enfant tombé ici hn ? Qu'est ce qu'il a à voir avec toi ?

Frisk ne regardait pas le squelette, encore un peu embrouillée par sa crise et la culpabilité. Juste un peu plus et elle aurait…il aurait…

-Frisk, si cet enfant a un quelconque rapport avec toi et que c'est lui qui provoque ces crises, il faut que tu nous en parle…

-C'est son âme.

L'humaine et le squelette se tournèrent vers Flowey. Il baissait la tête et s'était replanté en terre. Sa voix était hésitante.

-C'est son âme qui la torture…

-De quoi tu parles la mauvaise herbe ?!

La jeune femme soupira lourdement puis tapota l'épaule de son ami pour qu'il la regarde.

« Tu n'es pas au courant car tu es soit mort soit évanouit quand Flowey et moi avons des discussion à propos de Chara…Pour faire simple, je suis le premier et dernier enfant tombé dans les souterrains...»

Sans n'y comprenait plus rien. Cela n'avait plus aucun sens !

« Lorsque je suis tombée ici, je suis en quelque sorte morte. Chara m'a permit de revivre en m'offrant son âme contre mon corps…C'est assez étrange mais c'est comme ça que ça a fonctionné. Donc j'ai en moi l'âme du premier enfant tombé ici, le premier adopté par Toriel...»

-Mais-

« Combien d'enfants sont tombés ici ? »

Coupé dans son élan, il hésita. Toutes ces lignes se mélangeaient dans son esprit et savoir combien d'enfants réels étaient tombés était un vrai casse tête.

-Il me semble qu'il y en a eu 8 en te comptant mais-

« Combien avez-vous d'âmes humaines ? »

A ce moment il réalisa. Tout était logique. Lorsqu'un humain meurt, son âme se détache de son corps et se détruit. Pour palier à ça, Asgore avait enfermé les âmes puis, dans cette ligne là, les avait fait absorber par les monstres mais il restait un enfant dont l'âme n'avait jamais été absorbée. Celle du premier enfant…

Flowey n'arrivait pas à regarder les deux autres. Il n'aimait pas cette histoire. Il n'aimait pas qu'on parle de son meilleur ami comme ça. Ça le faisait passer pour un monstre.

-Attend, tu veux dire que cette âme n'est pas la tienne ? Mais comment l'âme de la **détermination** a pus tenir aussi longtemps sans corps ?

« Parce qu'elle est déterminée justement. Vu le nombre de fois que tu m'as tué, tu devrais connaitre la résistance de cette âme non ? »

Il secoua la tête vivement, ne comprenant pas tout.

-Et le rapport avec tes crises ?

« Chara et moi vivons dans le même corps mais n'avons pas le même esprit. Il a toujours été plus…violent que moi. Chara hait l'humanité et veut la tester. Je suis humaine donc il me pousse à bout pour…voir ce que ça donne. »

Elle attendit un moment, pesant ses mots. Comment expliquer ça ?

« De nombreuses fois il m'a poussé sur la voie génocide, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune véritable conséquences. A présent, nos deux esprits se battent…Si tout doit finir de toute façon, qu'est ce qui m'oblige à vous sauver ? »

Cette fois ci, Sans comme Flowey prirent un air effrayé. Tout était clair. Tout était évident. Tout était sous leurs yeux depuis le début, depuis la toute première ligne temporelle. Sans comprenait d'autant plus que lui se souvenait des lignes de l'humaine. Dans le cas de la fleur, il comprenait ses convictions car lui-même y avait cru pendant longtemps.

-Attends. Donc, si je comprends bien…Tes crises sont déclenchées par le fait que tu refuses l'avis de l'âme qui t'habite ?

Elle hocha la tête sans regarder son interlocuteur.

-Donc depuis le début de cette ligne…Tu te laisses souffrir uniquement dans le but de…nous sauver ?

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Elle-même n'avait pas pensé à la chose comme ça. Pour elle, elle souffrait par la faute de Chara, pas par envie de sauver tout le monde. Elle souffrait pour contredire celui qui partageait son corps, pour faire la voie pacifique contre son gré. Parce que rien ne l'empêchait et que donc, elle le devait. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait fait un acte moral. Elle redressa la tête et regarda le visage de Sans. Il semblait apaisé. Inquiet pour elle mais apaisé pour son espèce. Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers la fleur et il en était de même pour lui.

Elle leva les mains dans le but de répondre mais ne trouva aucun mot, les laissant alors tomber sur ses genoux.

 _-Ce n'est pas juste…_

Plus personne n'osait parler.

 _-Pourquoi tout le monde me voit comme un monstre ?_

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme encore une fois.

 _-Je ne suis pas un monstre…Je suis simplement curieux…_

Flowey s'approcha et dit quelque chose mais les mots n'atteignirent pas les oreilles de l'humaine.

 _-Curieux et si seul…Je voulais simplement quelqu'un à qui parler…qui m'écoute…_

Sans la prit par les épaules et la secoua légèrement en disant quelques chose qu'elle n'entendit pas.

 _-Tu es la seule personne qui fasse attention à moi partenaire…Alors ne m'ignore pas..._

Sans lui redressa le visage, la forçant à le regarder. Son œil était empli de magie bleue. Il était inquiet. Le regard de Frisk réussit enfin à se poser sur lui. Elle cligna des yeux et secoua la tête, entendant enfin la voix de ses amis.

-Frisk tu nous entends ?

Elle hocha la tête faiblement puis tenta de se lever. Le squelette la rattrapa par le bras quand elle trébucha. Elle y voyait flou mais elle y voyait au moins. La jeune femme récupéra ses affaires et sourit aux deux autres.

« On ferait mieux de bouger si on ne veut pas croiser Undyne… »

A présent, il fallait oublier cet épisode et aller de l'avant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle devait se dépêcher mais elle savait qu'elle le devait. Quelque chose l'attendait à la fin de ce voyage, elle le savait. Le trio reprit alors la route calmement, ne préférant poser aucunes questions sur les étranges réactions de l'humaine. Chara restait silencieux. Quelqu'un les observait et souriait de leurs progrès.


	15. Chapitre 15 : La muette et l'aveugle

**RedBloodAlice : Je reste déterminée ! +w+**

Hey ! Maintenant que le bac est fini, j'aurais pluss de temps pour écrire ! Ça veut dire des chapitres sûrement plus long et/ou plus nombreux ! 8D N'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis mes petits lotus, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^w^

* * *

Lors de leur route, Frisk prenait parfois quelques instants pour aider les monstres en difficulté ou simplement leur donner un coup de main à leur besogne. Sans l'observait faire sans rien dire. Les différents RESET se mélangeaient dans sa tête et voir l'humaine si calme, si aidante, cela lui rappelait la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. Elle était si jeune à l'époque, tout juste 8 ans. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus courts qu'aujourd'hui, elle était tellement petite ! Et ses vêtements laissaient des doutes quant à son genre. A présent, cela était impossible. Il se souvint de la première fois qu'il vit une gemme sur sa nuque. Cette petite gemme bleutée abritant l'âme de l'ancienne elle, celle qui avait tenté de les libérer mais qui était partie sans eux. Il se souvint son premier RESET, celui qui lui permit de voir le soleil, de sentir le vent, l'odeur des fleurs et des plantes de la surface.

Puis elle avait RESET. Encore et encore. Quel était le but de cette folie ? Il ne l'avait jamais comprise. A son premier génocide, il avait vu qu'elle n'était pas elle-même, qu'elle obéissait à des ordres. Au second, elle l'avait décidé d'elle-même. Au troisième, elle y prenait plaisir. Tout n'était qu'un jeu dans son esprit. Sans l'avait alors regardé faire sans rien dire, sans rien laisser paraître quant à sa capacité de lire les lignes temporelles. Il y avait cependant été obligé lorsque les gemmes commençaient à se faire voyantes. Puis lorsque sa queue est apparue. Il avait également changé quelque peu de comportement en la voyant grandir. Après tout, personne n'a le même langage pour un enfant et un adolescent n'est ce pas ?

A bien y penser, c'était peu être ça qui la faisait revenir. Ces micro-changements de comportement à son égard. Mais tout ça, ils auraient pus le faire à la surface alors pourquoi RESET à chaque fois ? Pourquoi faire autant de génocides ?

La jeune femme qu'il observait en train d'aider Woshua était un démon dans un corps angélique. Elle agissait comme si elle n'avait rien fait de mal mais quelque chose en elle clochait. Il ne savait pas si ce « quelque chose » était Chara ou autre chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, il la trouvait étrange depuis le début de cette ligne. Comme si elle n'était pas honnête, qu'elle cachait un truc important…

Il tourna ensuite son attention vers Flowey. Alors comme ça ils parlaient lorsqu'il était mort ? Lorsqu'il est inconscient ? Quel est leur lien ? Pourquoi est-il effrayé de tout le monde hormis elle ? N'est ce pas elle qui le tue en génocide ? Toutes ces lignes temporelles s'emmêlent et donnent d'étranges résultats. Rien que sa propre personne est une énigme vivante. Il fut tiré de ses pensés lorsqu'il vit Frisk courir vers lui avec entrains.

« Dis, combien on met de temps pour traverser Waterfall en général ? »

Ne le savait elle pas déjà ?

-Hm je dirais dans les deux jours si on prend son temps. C'est une vaste zone tu sais…Pourquoi ?

Elle se mit à rougit quelque peu. Flowey, accroché à son épaule, répondit à sa place.

-Elle a promit à Toriel de lui envoyer une lettre tous les jours mais elle n'a aucune notion du temps.

-Ho je vois ! Tu veux que je joue ton messager pour ce soir encore ?

Elle hocha la tête vivement et gribouilla sur son carnet une lettre rapide avec un petit dessin représentant les fleurs d'écho puis tendis le morceau de papier plié à Sans. Il lui sourit et se téléporta.

-J'aurais pus le faire tu sais ?

« Passer par le sol pourrait abîmer le papier. Puis je me sens moins…épiée quand il n'est pas là. »

La fleur fut quelque peu surprise et demanda des explications mais Frisk ne fit que porter son index à ses lèvres dans un symbole de silence. Malgré les protestations de son ami, Frisk entreprit d'explorer la région, aidant encore quelques monstres, discutant avec d'autres. Elle apprit qu'Undyne avait monté ses LV à un niveau assez impressionnant depuis la disparition d'Alphys et que la plupart des monstres la craignait. Mauvaise nouvelle.

Bien évidement, tout ne pouvait pas aller bien dans ce monde et elle fit LA mauvaise rencontre alors qu'elle était seule. Alors qu'elle passait dans les hautes herbes, elle entendit l'armure d'Undyne non loin. L'humaine se laissa alors tomber dans les herbes pour être sûre que sa taille ne la rende pas repérable. Elle ne tremblait pas. Ne bougeait pas. Ne semblait pas avoir la moindre réaction face à la situation. Flowey sortit la tête des hautes herbes pour vérifier que la voie était libre mais manqua de se prendre en lance en pleine face.

-Cours !

Aussitôt le mot prononcé que la jeune femme se mit à courir de toute ses forces jusqu'à ce retrouver sur un pont. Le pont. Une lance lui passa juste à coté du nez, ce qui lui donna la force de courir d'avantage. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse attraper. Jamais. Ou alors elle aurait de sérieux ennuis !

 _-La blesser ne la tuera pas partenaire…_

Et voilà qu'il recommençait à parler. Elle voulu lui « répondre » mais du s'arrêter violement. Undyne était sur le pont, juste en face d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas passer. Jamais elle n'avait fait cela dans les autres lignes !

-Humain…

Sa voix semblait perdue. Elle n'était pas en colère. Ni triste. Ni même simplement émotionnelle. Elle était vide. Frisk fit apparaitre ses boutons et l'observa.

Undyne 50ATK 20DEF 14LV

Ce n'est pas **juste** …

La femme en armure commença le combat avec des lances difficilement évitable que son adversaire déviait à l'aide d'une simple branche qu'elle avait toujours dans son sac. Elle essaya l'option « agir » mais Chara lui chuchota un « parler ne servira à rien ». Elle claqua de la langue et évita encore les lances du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Une dans la jambe, une sur le coté. Elle grinçait des dents de douleur. Undyne semblait ne plus réfléchir, simplement attaquer.

« Undyne attend ! »

Elle ne réagit pas et continua d'attaquer.

« Hoi ! Tu me vois au moins ?! »

Aucune réaction. Son bâton se brisa. Une lance se planta dans l'épaule de l'humaine, colorant son manteau d'un rouge cramoisi.

 _-Parler est inutile. Je te l'avais bien dit._

Elle claqua de la langue à nouveau et fit apparaître ses Gaster hands pour dévier les attaques, espérant une réaction. Rien. Undyne semblait totalement aveugle, elle ne voyait en son adversaire qu'une cible à éliminer. Elle n'avait plus le choix.

Alors qu'elle évitait les lances continuelles de la femme poisson avec ses Gaster hands, protégeant la fleur par la même occasion. Frisk fit apparaître une rangée d'os écarlates sous elle. Bien entendu, elle les évita sans soucis.

- **Justice** sera faite...

Le combat se faisait entre lances et os. Aucunes des deux femmes ne parvenait à prendre le dessus mais il était évident que Frisk était blessée, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son adversaire. Pas le moindre PV manquant. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle arrivait toujours à éviter les attaques de l'humaine même si, il faut l'avouer, elle n'essayait pas vraiment de la blesser mais plutôt de l'épuiser. Cela arriva assez rapidement. Elle profita de l'occasion pour fuir et se cacher dans les hautes herbes suivant le pont. Normalement, elle ne la trouverait pas ici.

Essoufflée, elle éteint sa magie et regarda vers son ami plante qui était sous le choc. Elle lui caressa doucement les pétales et il chuchota.

-Tu as vu ses LV ?! Comment tu as fait pour survivre ?!

L'humaine haussa les épaules et eut un rire silencieux. Sa barre de PouVoir était basse pour ne pas dire que les ¾ s'étaient envolés. Elle sortit de son sac un morceau de tarte de Toriel et en proposa à Flowey qui accepta avec plaisir. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et toujours aucun bruits. Elle prit alors la décision de sortir et tomba nez à nez avec Sans.

-Tu ne peux pas te contenter de m'attendre quand je livre tes lettres hein ?

Prise sur le fait, elle baissa la tête et s'excusa. A sa grande surprise, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un rire nerveux.

-Ne me fais plus de peurs comme ça gamine. J'ai cru qu'elle allait te tuer…

Surprise mais néanmoins soulagée, ils reprirent la route ensemble. Elle ne le savait pas mais il avait vu le combat et s'était refusé d'intervenir. Déjà parce que se serait trahir la garde royale, et ensuite parce qu'il avait pus voir les véritables intentions de l'humaine : Même si elle en était ressortie gravement blessée, elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de blesser Undyne. Juste la ralentir. Et ça le rendait heureux. Il retrouvait sa Frisk de la première ligne temporelle…


	16. Chapitre 16 : Cœur à cœur

**RedBloodAlice : Courage, c'est facile le brevet x) Révises juste bien tes dates et ça passera crème ^^ Voyant que je n'avait pas été claire pour la condition d'Undyne (pourtant expliquée indirectement dans le chapitre des explications XD) j'ai décidé de faire un paragraphe exprès pour toi dans ce chapitre ! 8D Il est tout bien clair mais si tu comprend toujours pas, demandes et je t'expliques ici oki ? ^w^**

 **Cao dreams in books : Ton vœu est exaucé super vite mon petit pissenlit ! 8D (faut que j'arrête avec les noms de fleurs XD)**

Ce chapitre me tenait vraiment à coeur, déjà parce que j'aime beaucoup Undyne et que la faire souffrir me faisait de la peine 8"D Ensuite parce qu'on apprend deux/trois trucs en plus et qu'il y'a une pitite discussion très intéressante en fin de chapitre uwu Attendez vous à trouver une illu sur mon DAd'ici quelques heures/jours ^^

/!\ EDIT : J'ai appris qu'un comic du nom de RESETale existait sur deviantart en espagnol mais il ne m'appartient pas ! Comme il semblerais qu'il ait été créé avant le mien (m'enfin j'ai des doutes...) je vais rester cordiale et simplement changer le nom de mon UA qui devient donc LASTale (genre "le dernier conte" parce que le dernier RESET voilà~) /!\

* * *

La discussion reprit entre eux. Frisk posait des questions quant à Undyne et Sans y répondait comme il pouvait. Flowey de son coté, notait les informations dans un coin de son esprit.

« Pourquoi son LV est si haut ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que ces informations ne te plairaient pas.

« Je veux savoir ! »

Elle se plaça devant lui et le regarda dans les yeux, le regard déterminé. Il soupira et l'écarta pour continuer sa route.

-La perte d'Alphys a été comme une révélation pour elle. Tu te rappelle les hallucinations et les rêves dont je t'ai parlé ?

« Ceux des autres lignes temporelles ? »

-Yep. Comment tu réagirais toi si tu avais le souvenir qu'un enfant te tuait et éliminait la personne que tu aime ?

Frisk y réfléchit un moment puis soupira en réponse. Le squelette la regardait du coin de l'œil.

-Tu n'as jamais tué Alphys parce que tu ne le pouvais pas mais si cela avait été possible, tu l'aurais fait. Nous le savons tous les deux.

Il regarda la lumière émanant des fleurs du plafond, cherchant ses mots.

-Bien avant l'arrivée de la **justice** , Undyne s'entraînait beaucoup pour contrer l'ange noir. Elle a tué son premier monstre très tôt mais au lieu de ressentir du regret, elle y a ressentit du pouvoir…Son attaque n'a pas augmenté mais sa jauge de PouVoir et de VioLence, si. Plus elle tuait, plus elle se sentait puissante et capable de protéger ceux qu'elle aime. Alphys a disparu peu après avoir fabriqué Mettaton. A partir de là, elle ne fut plus la même…

L'humaine marchait en silence, comprenant maintenant d'où venait la puissance magique de son adversaire qu'elle battait pourtant sans soucis dans les autres lignes temporelles.

Sans se tourna un peu vers elle pour regarder son visage mais il n'y trouva pas ce qu'il attendait. Au lieu de voir la jeune femme rongée par la culpabilité, elle n'éprouvait rien. Pas le moindre remord. Vide. Elle regardait simplement autour d'elle comme si tout était normal. Il lança un coup d'œil à Flowey et se rendis compte qu'ils dégageaient la même aura. Comme s'ils étaient dépourvus d'âme et d'émotions. Se sentant épiée, l'humaine redressa la tête puis détourna le regard. C'est seulement à ce moment que Sans sentit le remord en elle. Comme si elle ne faisait que simuler les émotions…

-Hey le sourire figé, comment on fait pour lui rendre son état normal ?

Le concerné cessa ses divagations puis haussa les épaules en réponse à la fleur.

-On RESET. Je ne connais pas d'autre moyen.

-Ho…Mince…Elle ne redeviendra jamais comme avant alors ?

Il secoua la tête. Plus personne ne pouvait redevenir comme avant à présent. Papyrus avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur pour quelques heures mais il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. Undyne était devenue la personne la plus forte de la garde royale de très loin mais elle n'avait plus Alphys. Plus rien ne serait pareil et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Ce sentiment lui tordait les entrailles magiques depuis le premier RESET. Frisk lui attrapa soudainement la manche et lui tendis une nice cream. En voyant son visage surpris, elle indiqua le vendeur un peu plus loin avec un sourire semblant dire « arrêtes de faire la tête, on va trouver une solution ! ».

-Tu sais que maintenant que tu es adulte, ce genre de regard ne fonctionne plus hein ?

Elle eut une moue boudeuse et mangea sa propre glace après avoir forcé Sans à prendre la sienne. Que cette gamine est compliquée. Tantôt affreuse, tantôt adorable. Tantôt en larmes, tantôt froide comme la glace. Souffrant le martyr et jouant la seconde d'après…

-Si tu penses trop, ça va te créer un cerveau Sans.

Il se retourna vers la fleur avec un regard agacé. Ce dernier indiqua l'humaine puis se planqua quand le manteau de celle-ci. Elle riait. Flowey était devenu son interprète. Malgré tout, l'acte le fit sourire et ils continuèrent leur route dans une bonne ambiance.

Ils traversèrent les eaux claires et parlèrent avec Onion-san qui n'avait pas changé du tout. Frisk aida la statue et joua du piano. Flowey fut surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle elle débloqua le puzzle. Ils traversèrent les chutes et la zone pluvieuse. Toujours aucunes trace de la femme poisson lorsqu'ils passèrent le rebord. Maintenant qu'elle était plus grande, l'humaine n'avait aucun mal à l'escalader et se demanda brièvement comment elle avait fait pour avoir besoin de l'aide de monster kid. Cependant, l'ambiance retomba immédiatement lorsqu'ils firent face au pont gigantesque.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y –

Frisk venait de poser sa main sur la bouche de son amie florale et lui demanda de se taire. Sans posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'humaine et chuchota.

-Si elle t'attaque, fuis. Je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi sans trahir la garde royale…

-T'avais pas promis a ton frère de nous protéger ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit être parfaitement honnête et je n'aime pas les promesses.

Les garçons se fixèrent avec des éclairs dans les yeux. Frisk soupira et manda à Sans de disparaître pour qu'il n'ait pas d'ennuis avant de continuer sa route. Chara comme Flowey étaient tendus. Leur protégée n'avait que la moitié de ses PV depuis le précédent combat et ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'aider.

Sans surprise, Undyne attaqua par en dessous. Sans surprise également, Frisk évita facilement. Elle se mit à courir pour éviter les lances. Plus le temps passait, plus ses PV diminuaient. Elle avait beau connaitre le chemin par cœur, son adversaire était devenue imprévisible et il fallait qu'elle ait d'excellents réflexes pour ne pas se faire empaler vivante. Comme au précédent combat, la femme en armure apparu sur le pont mais elle n'avait pas son casque cette fois ci, pour une raison qu'on ignore. Frisk fronça les sourcils et l'observa. Ses yeux étaient vitreux comme ceux d'un poisson mort (la blague était facile pardon !) et son visage n'exprimait rien. Comme s'il était figé par le deuil. Le combat face à face commença alors. Frisk évitait les lances tout en protégeant Flowey, ce qui lui valu d'autres blessures. Ses PV baissaient dangereusement.

-Attention !

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, une lance se planta dans son dos. La garce attaquait par derrière maintenant ! La jeune femme tomba à terre, il ne lui restait qu'un seul pauvre PV et personne ne pouvait l'aider. Flowey tenta de ralentir la dangereuse guerrière avec ses pétales « d'amitié » mais elle les arrêtait tous sans difficultés. Elle s'arrêta devant le duo et un sourire dément lui dévora le visage.

-La **justice** n'est pas forcément juste pour tout le monde…Humain…

Elle prépara une lance et Flowey ferma les yeux, espérant une quelconque réaction de Sans. Mais rien ne se passa. Frisk se redressa brusquement et plaqua son adversaire au sol, lui tenant les bras contre le corps dans une étreinte dont la puissance était augmentée par la magie rouge qui émanait d'elle. La lance disparue sous la surprise.

 _-Justice sera rendue Undyne._

Un os sortit de terre juste assez pour entailler la joue de la guerrière, lui faisant perdre un PV et faisant apparaître son âme. Une âme couverte de fissures. Grise, comme tous les monstres mais dont l'intérieur semblait habité d'une brume jaune de l'âme d'un enfant. Alors qu'Undyne se débattait de toutes ses forces, Frisk lui couvrit les yeux à l'aide d'une Gaster hand et saisit son âme avec un autre. Elle rapprocha l'âme fissurée de l'une des gemmes roses de sa queue. Une puissante lumière envahit la zone, forçant toutes les personnes présentes à fermer les yeux.

Quand la lumière disparut, Sans arriva en trombe sur le terrain et y retrouva l'humaine évanouie dans les bras d'Undyne qui pleurait. Ses yeux avaient retrouvés leur éclat, son âme était enfin apaisée et ses LV…étaient retournés à leur niveau de départ.

-S…Sans ? C'est toi ?

Il accouru vers elle et la redressa alors qu'elle tenait l'humaine comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse qui lui avait été donné de voir.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fais Sans ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle regarda la jeune femme inconsciente dont l'âme battait faiblement. C'était à n'y rien comprendre mais visiblement, Frisk avait manqué de mourir pour offrir à Undyne le RESET qu'elle méritait.

-Je ne sais pas Undyne mais nous devrions nous dépêcher de mettre la gamine à l'abri et restaurer ses PV.

-T…Tu as raison !

Elle se redressa vivement, tenant Frisk fermement contre son armure et ils disparurent dans Waterfall.

Dans le Néant, Frisk et Chara se toisaient.

 _-Je pensais pourtant qu'on avait dit que tu ne blesserais personne partenaire. Ce n'est pas du jeu ce que tu fais._

-J'ai déjà blessé Undyne tellement de fois qu'un malheureux PV ne compte pas à mes yeux.

 _-Certes mais tu ne respectes pas les règles et tu as perdu une gemme pour rien._

-Je ne l'ai pas perdue, je l'ai rendue à son propriétaire, nuance. Undyne n'était rien de plus qu'une âme perdue, elle avait besoin de ces souvenirs…

Chara croisait les bras en analysant la jeune femme.

 _-Tes expériences ne te conduirons pas plus loin que la mort Frisk._

La dénommée sourit tendrement.

-Je dois fixer mes erreurs Chara. C'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux.

Derrière elle se balançait sa queue de jade ornée de gemmes enfermant des âmes aux différentes nuances de rouges. L'une d'elle était vide, l'âme gelée gardant tous les souvenirs d'une vraie voie pacifique avait été offerte à la combattante de la **justice**.


	17. Chapitre 17 : L'ange noir

**alysterWolf : Faut pas s'inquiéter pour le bac, on a eu un an pour s'entrainer, ça passe uwu Et ouai c'est de plus en plus glauque XDD M'enfin je pense pas parti trop loin dans le moche non plus parce que c'est pas mon but x))**

 **RedBloodAlice : Les souvenirs positifs sont le meilleur médicament qui soit ^^**

 **Raphaepic : *prend le cookie- merciiiii t'es adorable ! *^*/**

Je ne suis pas fière de ce chapitre du tout mais bon, on fait avec TwT promis j'vais me rattraper mes petits lilas ! Je ferais mieux que ça ! T^T

* * *

L'obscurité. Le noir complet. Les ténèbres. Frisk n'était plus dans le Néant mais elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux, comme si quelque chose l'en empêchait et elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de la pression de ses propres paupières ou une force extérieur. Incapable de bouger, elle attendit alors que son corps se décide à se réveiller. Visiblement, elle n'était pas morte et c'était déjà un exploit quand on savait d'où elle revenait mais elle se sentait terriblement faible. Une force immense pesait sur chaque parcelle de son corps et dès qu'elle essayait de bouger, elle ressentait un pic de douleur cependant, elle était déterminée à bouger. Il fallait qu'elle aille au bout de son voyage, elle de devait pas abandonner, pas maintenant.

Ses sens inhibés revinrent peu à peu à elle. D'abord l'ouïe. Elle entendait qu'elle était toujours à Waterfall et qu'elle n'était pas seule. Des gens discutaient dans une autre pièce mais elle était incapable de saisir le sens de ce qu'elle entendait pour le moment. Elle ne percevait que de légers marmonnements lointains. Son odorat revint ensuite, lui faisant savoir que de la nourriture était en train de cuire ce qui fit réagir presque dans le même temps son sens du gout. Le toucher lui fit savoir qu'elle était dans un lit et que son immobilité était due aux bandages qu'elle avait sur le corps. Enfin, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et balaya la pièce du regard. Undyne. Elle était chez Undyne. Elle avait réussi alors ? Subitement, elle se redressa et toussa à pleins poumons, produisant une sorte de gargouillis de douleur alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Dans la seconde qui suivit, Sans et Undyne entraient dans la pièce.

-Hey gamine calmes toi, respire doucement !

Il fut difficile de suivre ses conseils mais elle arriva finalement à se calmer, la main sur la gorge pour tenter de calmer la douleur, grimaçant horriblement. Sans lui prit le visage entre ses phalanges et essuya les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

-Ça va aller maintenant, tu es en sécurité ok ?

L'humaine hocha difficilement la tête puis regarda la guerrière. Elle avait retrouvé ses vêtements de civils et elle sentait que tout son être était en paix, apaisé après avoir retrouvé les souvenirs des voies pacifiques. Frisk tourna subitement la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant quelque chose puis agita les mains.

« Flowey ! »

Le squelette lui prit les mains et lui manda de se calmer. Undyne, au fond de la pièce, n'osait rien dire ni même bouger.

-Il est partit porter une lettre à Toriel comme chaque jour. Je te rassure, c'est lui qui l'a écrite, pas moi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu racontes à cette vieille dame mais ça avait l'air de lui tenir à cœur.

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement puis regarda vers Undyne qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle semblait mal à l'aise.

-Hey Undyne, tu veux que je te traduise ?

Elle sembla hésiter un moment puis s'approcha doucement.

-On se connait hein ?

Frisk hocha la tête.

« Dans un lointain passé oui… »

La femme poisson tourna la tête vers le squelette qui lui fit la traduction.

-Comment ?

L'humaine haussa les épaules en réponse puis indiqua sa joue pour demander à la guerrière si sa blessure allait bien.

-Tu t'es vue punk ? C'est pas une égratignure comme ça qui va me faire mal !

Elles rirent ensemble un moment sous le regard bienveillant de Sans. C'est vrai qu'à coté, elle était au bord de la mort. Elle porta ensuite un regard sur sa queue dont l'une des gemmes était vide.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait d'ailleurs ? J'avais mal…j'étais enragée…Je souffrais le martyr depuis si longtemps puis…en un instant, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'enlevait une montagne des épaules, que toute ma colère s'envolait, que le monde était parfait…En un instant j'ai vu le soleil se lever, j'ai vu la surface, j'ai vu tout le monde rire, être heureux…Que s'est il passé ?

Frisk lui mima que les gemmes sur sa queue étaient des souvenirs et qu'en lui offrant l'une des gemmes, elle avait retrouvé ses souvenirs mais la femme poisson la regardait étrangement. Sans prit alors la parole.

-Dans une autre ligne temporelle, nous avons vu la surface tous ensemble. Tu étais très amie avec l'humaine et les pierres sur sa queue contienne les souvenirs de ces lignes là. Un peu comme tes cauchemars sont les souvenirs d'autres lignes.

-Attend, il y a combien de lignes ?

Sans et Frisk se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules ensemble. Ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idée. Puis Undyne réalisa l'information importante.

-Ça veut dire que…tu es l'ange noir ?

L'humaine se mordit les lèvres et détourna le regard, se triturant les doigts. A même moment, Flowey apparut à la fenêtre et se précipita vers elle.

-Ho mon dieu tu es vivante Frisk ! Tu m'as fait tellement peur ! Est-ce que ça va ?! Tu as mal quelque part ?

Les deux autres observaient les retrouvailles avec un gout amer dans la bouche puis s'éclipsèrent pour parler entre eux, ce qui permit à l'humaine de se détendre un peu.

« Je vais bien Flo' alors calmes toi ok ? »

La fleur la regarda avec de grands yeux inquiets.

-Et Undyne ?

« Je pense qu'elle est un peu perdue…Prendre conscience des lignes temporelles, c'est difficile…Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle m'en veuille à mort non plus »

Elle eut un petit sourire timide. En réalité, elle n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que mélanger les souvenirs de la voie génocide et de la voie pacifique avaient ramenés Undyne à son niveau normal.

« Je comprendrais si elle veut m'éliminer… »

-Racontes pas de conneries ! J'ai été voir Asgore.

La phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe nucléaire dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle fixait le végétal avec de grands yeux terrifié.

-Il t'attend et dit qu'il te laissera t'exprimer avant de voir ce qu'il fera de toi...Alors n'y va pas s'il te plait…Les gens ici veulent te tuer Frisk…Et si tu pars je…

Elle venait de mettre sa paume complète sur la tête de la fleur pour le faire taire. Quand elle enleva sa main, sa magie était activée et ses yeux vides. Elle lâcha la fleur complètement, lui mimant de se taire, ce qu'il fit sans poser de questions. Elle se leva, chancelante, avant de s'examiner. Jauge de PV à moitié pleine, blessures profondes la faisant souffrir à chaque mouvement, vêtements en lambeaux…Elle regarda le manteau déchiré que Toriel lui avait donné…Il lui manquerait…Elle fouilla dans la pièce et prit un des t-shirt d'Undyne, écrit un petit mot qu'elle plia et posa sur l'oreiller puis elle inspira longuement. Elle prit ensuite la fleur qu'elle força à s'enrouler autour de son bras et sauta par la fenêtre ouverte sans rien prendre de plus, courant dans Waterfall en espérant que le duo ne l'avait pas sentit partir.

Courant à pleins poumons, elle avait pour priorité de sortir de Waterfall comme ça Undyne ne pourrait pas la suivre –ou difficilement en tout cas– donc elle courait ignorant tous les stimuli extérieurs, fuyant les monstres qui l'attaquaient. Elle passa rapidement chez les temmies pour dépenser l'or qu'il lui restait dans les poches en objets de soin puis continua sa route en courant toujours et sortit de Waterfall.

Sans et Undyne l'avait bien évidemment entendue fuir mais le squelette avait gentiment demandé à la guerrière de ne pas la traquer.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Papyrus. Il se fait beaucoup de mouron pour toi.

Après une courte discussion à propos de ce qu'ils devaient faires, Undyne finit par adhérer à son conseil et alla se chercher des vêtements plus chauds pour aller à Snowdin. En entrant, elle déplia le mot laissé par l'humaine.

« Oui je suis l'ange noir et mes ailes sont en train de fondre...»


	18. Chapitre 18 : Âmes en peine

**Cao dreams in books : Wow merci 8"D et vouiii un câlin ! **^** -câlin-**

 **RedBloodAlice : Bah dis donc, je pensais pas que ce chapitre tout pourri aurait autant de succès XD Merci ma petite hortensia 8"D (c'est ton surnom maintenant mouhaha ! +w+ )**

 **alysterWolf : La fin que j'ai en tête ne plaira pas à tout le monde mais j'espère qu'elle sera aussi joli que tu l'imagine ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ton soutiens ^w^**

 **Nasseyre : WOW ça c'est de la review ! o_o" Et ouai, y'a quelques références à Underfell parce que j'adore cet AU mais Monstertale je connais pas donc je peux pas dire x) Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais collé du Dancetale et du Flowerfell aussi mais bon, c'est LASTale, pas "bonjour je suis un mix d'autres AU" XD Heureuse que ma fic te plaise ^^**

Bon, aujourd'hui on a du Mettaton ! J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitres parce que je trouvait que c'était trop...déprimant et que ça collait pas à ma Frisk mais au final ça va '-' j'espère ce ça vous plaira mes petit Lys ! 8D

* * *

En arrivant à Hotland, Frisk se stoppa et reprit son souffle, les mains posées sur les genoux. Flowey se tourna vers elle, épuisé par le changement brutal de température.

-Pourquoi tu as fuis ?

Elle secoua la tête, refusant de répondre et reprit son chemin. Quand elle aperçu le laboratoire d'Aphys, elle fixa la porte longuement. Est-ce que c'était bien d'entrer ? Est-ce qu'elle le pouvait au moins ?

 _-Défonce la porte partenaire. Ça peut être intéressant !_

Frisk claqua de la langue et tenta de passer par l'autre chemin. Un garde l'obligea à faire demi-tour. Soupirante, elle se planta devant la porte du laboratoire d'Alphys.

-Frisk ?

Elle invoqua quelques Gaster blasters et leur ordonna de défoncer la porte. Le premier essai fut un échec. Sa magie rouge s'intensifia avec son désir de passer. Le deuxième essai ne fut pas plus concluant.

-Frisk arrêtes tu vas te faire du mal ! Tu n'es pas en état de forcer sur ta magie !

L'humaine se tourna vers la fleur avec un regard absolument terrifiant. En voyant ses yeux emplis d'un mélange de frustration, de rage et de **détermination** , Flowey en fut sans voix. De mauvais souvenirs génocidaires lui revenaient en mémoire. Sa partenaire invoqua encore plus de blasters ainsi que des os de magie rouge. Il y en avait partout, les coups s'alternaient et la porte commençait à se fissurer. Un série de lasers, une rangée d'os, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sous la pression.

 _-Ha bah voilà ! C'était pas si difficile !_

L'humaine tremblait. Elle avait trop forcé. Alors que la plupart des blasters disparurent, deux restèrent auprès d'elle pour l'aider à marcher. Ils n'étaient pas bien puissants mais elle était assez **déterminée** pour faire ce qui devait être fait.

En entrant, elle remarqua que les lumières étaient éteintes. Pas plus surprise que ça, elle chercha à tâtons comment les allumer et une fois cela fait, elle retint ses larmes à nouveau. Le laboratoire était déprimant. Quelques amalgamâtes s'étaient enfuit en la voyant, la poussière recouvrait absolument tout, de nombreuses choses étaient en train de pourrir un peu partout. Cet endroit respirait la disparition d'Alphys…

La jeune femme se tourna vers Flowey.

« Ça dérange si je reste quelques temps ici ? »

-Je heu…Je ne sais pas pourquoi ?

« J'aimerais faire quelque chose avant de partir… »

Chara soupira dans son esprit. Quelle était donc cette folie qui la poussait à se repentir de ses pêchés dès qu'elle entrait quelque part ?! Rien ne la forçait à aider tous ces misérables monstres ! Ce n'est tout de même pas sa faute s'ils ne sont pas foutu de survivre à une enfant ! Si ?

Frisk replaça la porte comme elle le pouvait avec sa magie, espérant que personne ne viendrait la déranger. En tant de lignes temporelles, elle avait pas mal apprit d'Alphys en l'observant, en observant Mettaton aussi. Tout d'abord, elle entreprit de dépoussiérer tout ça. Ceci lui prit plusieurs heures dans d'atroces souffrances mais elle était **déterminée** à rendre à cet endroit son éclat naturel. Rien ne pourrait ramener Alphys mais si elle pouvait au moins…l'aider à reposer en paix…elle le ferait.

Sa jauge de PouVoir diminuait à mesure qu'elle forçait sur son corps brisé mais elle continuait. Elle le devait. Une fois cela finit, elle prit quelques Temmie Flakes histoire de calmer la douleur et s'assit quelque part pour changer ses bandages. Le laboratoire était rangé et propre. Elle était fière d'elle. Flowey quant à lui, semblait terriblement inquiet.

-Tu…Tu as finit ? On peut partir ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-M…mais on ne va pas rester ici pour des jours quand même ! Imagine si Mettaton arrive !

Elle soupira et se releva pour se diriger vers le laboratoire caché d'Alphys. Les amalgamâtes l'avaient fuit quand elle est arrivée. Si elle pouvait les aider eux aussi, ce serait super. La fleur dorée ne comprenait rien. Pour lui, tout ceci était nouveau et s'il n'avait pas su que Frisk avait déjà vécu ces moments, il se serait sûrement dit qu'elle était folle.

Etrangement, ce laboratoire était comme une sécurité pour elle. Les monstres ne l'attaquaient pas ici et donc elle pouvait faire à peu près ce qu'elle voulait sans en être dérangée. Elle prit donc le temps de faire une petite sieste dans un des lits du laboratoire. Personne ne vint.

A son réveil, ses PV étaient remontés assez haut pour qu'elle ne sente plus qu'une légère gêne. **Déterminée** , elle se dirigea vers les endroits où elle avait rencontré les amalgamâtes dans la vraie voie pacifique. Un par un, elle força la discussion afin de les apaiser. Certains d'entre eux semblaient terrifiés, d'autres soulagés à sa venue mais au final, ils la suivaient tous comme s'il s'agissait d'Alphys. Elle leur donna à manger, comme l'aurait fait la scientifique et s'occupa d'eux quelques heures.

Alors qu'elle caressait Endogeny, ils entendirent des plaintes et tous se redressèrent.

-Il nous a trouvé ! Caches toi !

Frisk posa sa paume sur la fleur, lui intimant de se taire. Elle ne bougea pas, caressant toujours l'amalgamâtes canin. La plainte s'éleva derrière la porte.

-Je suis misérable…tellement misérable…J'ai failli les oublier et…qui est-là ?

L'intrus entra et se figea devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. L'humaine était a genoux au sol, Endogeny à coté d'elle et les autres autour d'elle comme une famille. Tous avaient l'air si apaisés, si heureux.

-Ho…Tu es l'humaine c'est ça ?

Frisk hocha la tête. La personne en face d'elle n'était autre que Mettaton dans sa forme initiale. Sa voix était similaire à Napstablook. Aucune joie, aucune énergie, aucune fierté. Il était simplement autant déprimé que Papyrus.

-D'accord…Tu veux bien te laisser capturer ? On a besoin de ton âme…pour…sortir tu vois…

L'humaine se redressa doucement et s'approcha du robot puis le prit par la main et le guida hors du laboratoire, jusque dans la chambre d'Alphys. Il se laissa faire sans rechigner, suivi par les amalgamâtes. Quand il découvrit que tout avait été remit comme avant, sa voix dérailla quelque peu. C'était si beau de voir cet endroit vivre à nouveau !

-Qu'est ce que tu fais…humaine ?

Elle prit son plus beau sourire et pointa les vieilles cassettes d'anime d'Alphys, priant pour que le robot comprenne ses intentions.

-Ho…Tu veux regarder ça avant de mourir ? D'accord…

Il s'apprêtait à partir mais l'humaine le retint. Il sembla ne pas comprendre. Flowey tapota Mettaton pour attirer son attention.

-Je crois qu'elle veut les regarder avec tout le monde.

Frisk hocha la tête vivement comme une enfant et s'assit en face du téléviseur, entourée par les amalgamâtes qui semblaient ne plus vouloir la quitter.

-Ho…Si c'est ta dernière volonté…d'accord…

Il mit en place une cassette au hasard et s'installa près du petit groupe pour regarder le dit anime. Au départ, il ne réagit pas, se contentant de regarder sans vraiment y porter attention mais petit à petit, son expression changea et il se mit à se lamenter dans son coin. Frisk le tira vers elle et le prit dans ses bras pour continuer de regarder la cassette jusqu'au bout. Même si c'est douloureux, ils devaient le faire en mémoire d'Alphys.

Mettaton pleurait dans les bras de l'humaine. Il se sentait pitoyable, misérable, une simple boite de conserve inutile mais il ne pouvait quitter du regard la série qui passait sur le téléviseur. Contre son dos, il sentit le corps de la jeune femme se soulever avec difficulté et son cœur battre vite. Quand il redressa la tête, il remarqua qu'elle pleurait aussi. Tout le monde pleurait et même si l'humaine avait le visage figé sur l'écran, n'exprimant aucune émotion, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Il comprit alors le but de la manœuvre et reporta son attention sur l'anime comme s'il s'agissait d'un enterrement. Il devait faire son deuil et c'est une humaine qui lui en avait donné l'occasion.

Quand l'écran devint noir, indiquant la fin de l'enregistrement, tous restèrent immobiles, incapable de bouger. Flowey était le seul à avoir suivi l'histoire comme une personne normale et ne comprenait pas les réactions des autres.

-Merci humaine…

Toujours dans ses bras, il lui tapota la main pour qu'il puisse se dégager de son étreinte. Il se redressa alors et se mit en face d'elle.

-Merci de m'avoir apaisé…

Elle sourit doucement et le conduisit à nouveau vers le laboratoire caché, suivi par toute la petite troupe. Elle entra ensuite dans une pièce où reposait le corps de diva de Mettaton. Inachevé. Elle le pointa du doigt.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Elle le pointa puis pointa à nouveau le corps humanoïde.

-Je ne peux pas utiliser ce corps, il est inachevé…De plus je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, personne ne m'aime…

L'humaine secoua vivement la tête et lui prit les mains. Son regard était **déterminé**.

 _-Tu pourrais appeler Sans pour le finir non ?_

A la proposition de Chara, ses yeux s'illuminèrent de joie et elle regarda Flowey, libérant les mains du robot.

« SANS ! »

-Quoi ?

« Tu peux aller chercher Sans ? Il faut finir ce corps ! »

-Après t'être enfuie comme ça tu crois vraiment qu'il va t'aider ?

« Pas moi ! Lui ! »

Elle point Mettaton du doigt à nouveau alors que celui-ci ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'il se passait. Flowey fit la moue et soupira.

-Tu veux que j'apporte une lettre en même temps ? Histoire que ce soit fait…

Frisk sautilla sur place en tapant dans ses mains, rayonnante de joie. Elle saisit de quoi écrire dans le laboratoire et prépara une lettre à Toriel avant de laisser Flowey partir. Mettaton attendait patiemment qu'on lui explique la conversation.

-Ai...der...Metta...ton…

L'humaine tendit deux pouces en l'air à la mère de snowdrake avec un magnifique sourire, la remerciant d'avoir traduit son idée à Mettaton. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire.

-Pourquoi faire ? Je suis seul de toute façon…

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête et le mit face à tous les amalgamâtes puis le prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le corps humanoïde et entreprit de voir ce qu'il manquait avant l'arrivée de Sans. Aidée par les amalgamâtes qui semblaient malgré tout avoir quelques connaissances sur le sujet, elle commença à réparer le corps. Mettaton de son coté attendait **patiemment** , donnant quelques pistes de temps à autre. Au fond de lui, l'âme de la patience semblait ravie de ne pas avoir attendu pour rien pendant si longtemps.


	19. Chapitre 19 : A la gloire de la science!

**alysterWolf : Tu as encore le temps avant d'avoir confirmation sur tes théories x) Néanmoins, félicitation mon petit bleuet, tu as de bonnes pistes ^^ Essai de ne pas te gâcher l'histoire en émettant trop d'hypothèses hein ? x) Tu pourrais être déçu ^^"**

 **RedBloodAlice : Pour toi ma chère XD Perso j'ai des devoirs et j'ai pleins de trucs de prévus x)) passes de bonnes vacances ^^**

Et voici un chapitre sous le PDV de Flowey et Sans pour aujourd'hui mes petits camélias ! 8D

* * *

Il fallut quelques heures à Flowey pour arriver aux ruines et déposer la lettre sous la porte de sa mère. Il ignorait les intentions profondes de Frisk mais il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui le poussait à la suivre, à l'aider dès que possible. Il voulait en savoir plus sur elle. Lors de leur visite du laboratoire, elle avait ouvert presque toutes les portes. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où elle n'était pas allée, comme si ce dernier la dérangeait. Avant de porter la lettre, il avait été voir par lui-même ce qu'il en était et avait trouvé des dizaines de fleurs dorées comme lui, dépourvues d'âme. Loin d'être vexé que l'humaine lui ait caché cette information, il s'en sentit plutôt soulagé : Elle ne le forçait pas à voir ce qui avait une chance de lui déplaire.

Après avoir porté la lettre, il se mit à la recherche de Sans, allant tout d'abord toquer à la porte de leur maison à Snowdin. C'est en attendant sur le pas de la porte qu'il regretta d'avoir jeté l'écharpe que lui avait tricoté Frisk.

-Wowie Undyne ! Flowey est venu nous rendre visite ! Entre !

Papyrus tendit la main à la fleur dorée et cette dernière s'enroula autour de son bras pour aller saluer les deux amis.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps Papyrus je dois trouver Sans rapidement.

-Sans ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis Waterfall.

Undyne buvait un thé tranquillement assise sur le canapé, dans des vêtements de civils. Ses vêtements chauds étaient accrochés à la patère. Papyrus s'assit à son tour et proposa un pot à la fleur qui l'accepta en le remerciant rapidement.

-Pourquoi cherches tu Sans ? L'humonstre à un problème ?

-Ho, rien de bien important, elle cherche à remonter le moral à Mettaton.

-Mettaton ? Qui est-ce ?

La fleur et la guerrière se regardèrent un peu surpris alors que Papyrus hochait simplement la tête.

-Mettaton est un des projets d'Alphys. Je pensais qu'elle t'en avait parlé ! Tu es voisine avec son cousin, Napstablook.

La femme poisson dut faire un effort surhumain (surmonstre ?) pour ne pas retomber en dépression en entendant le nom de la scientifique. Elle inspira doucement et tenta de comprendre.

-Je reformule : qu'est ce qu'est Mettaton ?

-C'est un robot qui prend soin des sujets d'expérience d'Alphys durant son absence. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'informations sur lui, il n'aime pas trop se montrer.

-Donc Frisk a besoin d'aide pour remonter le moral à ce robot ?

Flowey hocha la tête et au moment où il allait ajouter quelque chose, elle se tourna vers Papyrus avec un air presque énervé.

-Et comment ça se fait que tu sois au courant de ça et pas moi ?!

Papyrus rattrapa de justesse la tasse de thé qui avait failli finir sur le tapis.

-Sans à travaillé avec Alphys pendant longtemps je te rappelle. Il m'en a parlé quelques fois. C'est Mettaton qui a hérité de l'âme de la patience !

En parlant d'âmes, ces dernières se manifestèrent. Cela n'était pas surprenant pour ceux qui les possédaient mais Flowey lorgnait dessus avec une expression à la limite de la démence. Il devait se contrôler. Pour Frisk. Maintenant qu'il savait le but de son existence, il pouvait se raisonner pour ne pas croquer dedans à pleines dents.

-Promis, je vous expliquerais tout plus tard ! Pour l'instant je dois absolument trouver Sans ! En espérant qu'il n'en veuille pas à Frisk pour Waterfall…

Les âmes disparurent. Undyne ria fortement puis lui tapota les pétales comme une vieille amie.

-Tant qu'elle me rend mes fringues en état, je ne pense pas que Sans lui en veuille. Il n'avait pas l'air surpris de la voir partir. Par contre, j'aimerais bien savoir le sens du mot qu'elle m'a laissé…Même lui a refusé de m'expliquer…

-Désolé Undyne, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire ce qu'elle a laissé donc je ne peux pas t'aider. Nous le saurons probablement plus tard.

S'en suivit un petit moment de silence. Flowey en profita pour analyser les deux monstres. Depuis le passage de Frisk, ils semblaient aller bien mieux, comme s'ils étaient devenus d'autres personnes. Cependant, depuis qu'ils allaient mieux, c'était Frisk qui souffrait. La guérison de Papyrus avait déclenché une crise chez son amie et celle d'Undyne avait fait disparaitre une de ses gemmes. Comme si elle absorbait le malheur des monstres autour d'elle. A bien y réfléchir, dès qu'elle changeait de zone elle faisait en sorte de rencontrer chaque monstre pour leur parler et les aider et à chaque changement de zone, son état physique empirait.

-Dites…

Les deux se tournèrent vers la fleur, attendant la suite.

-Vous pensez que le malheur peut être absorbé ? Un peu comme une âme ?

Ils hésitèrent un moment puis secouèrent la tête. Papyrus fut celui qui lui répondit.

-Si le malheur pouvait être absorbé, ça aurait un impact sur celui qui le récupère, de la même façon qu'une âme. Donc si c'est possible, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Hm…Peut être…

-Pourquoi cette question ?

Flowey regarda ailleurs, évitant la femme poisson qui le fixait.

-Depuis que Frisk vous à parlé à tous les deux, elle se porte de moins en moins bien et force sur sa magie. J'ai peur pour sa santé…

Papyrus se rapprocha de la fleur de façon à le voir de très près.

-Alors ne la laisse pas seule trop longtemps. Sans avait promis de la protéger mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est trop feignant pour le faire. Je te fais confiance Flowey, prend soin d'elle.

Surpris par l'air sérieux du squelette, il approuva finalement et fut transporté dehors. Après avoir dit au revoir aux deux amis, il se mit à nouveau en quête du membre de la garde royale. Il fouilla Grillby's, puis retourna de fond en comble Snowdin, puis tout Waterfall mais aucune trace de lui nulle part. Il était frigorifié.

-Nan mais c'est pas croyable ! Où est-ce qu'il peut bien être fourré le smiley figé ?! J'abandonne ! Je dirais à Frisk que cet idiot est trop doué à cache-cache.

Alors qu'il allait partir, Sans se téléporta devant lui, manquant de lui marcher dessus, ce qui fit pousser un petit cri de surprise à la fleur.

-Nan mais ça va pas la tête ?! T'as failli m'écraser !

-Eh…Désolé.

-Espèce de malade ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle tient autant à te voir tu es complètement stupide !

Le sourire de Sans s'était déformé en une légère grimace en réaction aux mots de la plante. Il se pencha pour lui faire face.

-Tu n'es pas censé avoir peur de tout le monde et préférer fuir toi, à la base ?

-Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que tu insinue espèce de-

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il avait raison. Jamais auparavant il ne s'était senti aussi…courageux ? Arrogant ? Sûr de lui ?

-Et bien, il semblerait que mes théories soient justes. Combien Frisk a-t-elle perdue de gemmes ?

La fleur hésita et détourna le regard, ne sachant s'il devait cracher de colère ou aller de cacher en vitesse.

-Tu sais bien qu'elle n'en a perdu qu'une seule, tu l'as vu pendant le combat !

-J'ai des raisons de penser qu'il lui en manque plus que ça.

-Pardon ?!

Le squelette soupira et tendis son bras à la fleur, lui demandant silencieusement de s'accrocher à lui. Ce dernier s'exécuta plus pour être séparé du sol humide que par obéissance.

-Les monstres qui l'approchent se retrouvent changés. Selon mes théories, ça aurait un rapport avec ses gemmes. Où est-elle ?

Flowey marmonna le lieu de façon absolument inaudible, grommelant de se retrouver avec deux théories contraires venant des squelettes.

-Je sais qu'une fleur n'est pas censé parler mais si tu es capable de hurler, tu devrais être capable d'articuler, la mauvaise herbe.

-Hotland. Labo d'Alphys. C'est assez clair là ?!

-Merci.

Et il commença à se téléporter en direction du laboratoire en question. Pour aider l'adaptation de la plante, il ne se téléporta qu'à l'entré de Hotland afin que la chaleur ne lui tombe pas dessus subitement. Flowey en fut silencieusement reconnaissant.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait au laboratoire ?

-Comme d'hab.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Elle aide des monstres asse stupides pour ne pas savoir prendre soin d'eux même !

Sans ne releva pas la remarque haineuse et salua ses compagnons de la garde royale au passage. En s'arrêtant devant la porte défoncée d'Alphys, il se tourna vers la fleur dorée.

-Elle a défoncé la porte ?

-Ouai.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais moi !

-Comment alors ?

-Magie.

Soupirant, il se téléporta simplement à l'intérieur, évidement sans prévenir son compagnon de voyage qui manqua de vomir en réaction.

-Bordel mais prévient quand tu fais ça ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ça donne envie de gerber !

Le squelette se moquait de lui. C'était un peu sa vengeance pour toutes les autres lignes temporelles bousillées par sa faute. Il regarda autour de lui et ne sut comment réagir. L'endroit était comme neuf, exactement comme si Alphys vivait encore ici. L'humaine avait donc si bonne mémoire des détails ?

Il chercha son âme et la localisa dans une des pièces du laboratoire caché de la scientifique. Intrigué, il suivit la piste. Il s'arrêta cependant à quelques mètres de la pièce en question, écoutant les conversations. Il semblerait que les amalgamâtes discutaient avec l'humaine et Mettaton, même si la communication était difficile. Quand il entra, il ne reconnut pas l'humaine.

Ce fut Flowey qui lui indiqua qui elle était en se décrochant de son bras et allant de placer dans un pot que Frisk avait prévu pour lui.

-Je t'ai ramené l'autre idiot. Il est doué à cache-cache le bougre !

L'humaine hocha la tête en remerciement et se tourna le squelette qui n'osait pas bouger.

« Ça va Sans ? »

Il l'observait. Blouse tachée d'huile, lunettes de soudure, outils autant dans ses mains humaines que dans les Gaster hands et magie rouge activée. Les monstres autour d'elle lui servaient d'assistants. Elle lui rappelait Gaster de son vivant. Elle le lui rappelait bien trop. Il tourna son regard vers le corps humanoïde de Mettaton. Même s'il n'était pas parfait, il ressemblait vraiment beaucoup au Mettaton habituel et il était presque fini. Comment une gamine qui a grandit en vivant encore et encore la même ligne temporelle peut elle être aussi douée en mécanique et en science ?!

La jeune femme éteint sa magie et se fut seulement là qu'il se réveilla.

« Sans ? »

-Ça va. Excuses moi. Où as-tu appris à…à construire comme ça ?

Elle tendit une fiche représentant les plans de Mettaton ainsi que plusieurs documents écrits en windings expliquant comment utiliser les outils comme si c'était évident et aussi simple qu'un puzzle pour enfants. Sans était sans voix. Naturellement, elle avait trouvé et exploité les documents à sa portée.

Au fin fond du Néant, il souriait de fierté.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Comme un manque

**RedBloodAlice : Je ne dirais rien, tu verras avec le temps x)**

 **alysterWolf : Bien joué ! 8DD**

 **Chysako : En effet, la parution dépend des reviews mais pas seulement x) il me faut aussi le temps d'écrire ^^ les reviews me donnent la motivation de m'y mettre surtout XD Pour la longueur de cette histoire, ça peut paraître court en effet mais c'est le plus long que j'ai fait depuis que j'écrit ^^ et puis, le jeu undertale est court lui aussi x)**

ALORS ! Certains d'entre vous doivent se demander ce que j'ai foutu pour mettre autant de temps à écrire un chapitre tout pourrit et, qui plus est, plus court que les précédents ôwo les raisons sont simples :

1/ bac en poche mention assez bien

2/ ma tante m'offre le permis de conduire (donc je dois bosser dessus !)

3/ mes études supérieures me demandent de travailler pendant les vacances, de lire et de dessiner vraiment beaucoup (merci l'école d'art ! o/)

4/ je suis quelqu'un d'insomniaque de base XD alors additionnez tout ça ensemble + la chaleur et au final je n'ai plus l'énergie de faire quoi que ce soit x)

M'enfin je vous promet de faire un effort ! Je vais essayer de tenir le rythme de 1chapitre/semaine mini mais je ne garantis rien ^^""" Quoi qu'il en soit, ce chapitre offre un peu plus d'importance à mon cher et tendre FLOWEY ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je vous fais de groooos bisouxes mes glycines !

* * *

Pendant que Frisk tenait les plans et exécutait les actions à sa porté, Sans l'aidait aux tâches les plus difficiles et rapidement, le nouveau corps de Mettaton fut terminé. Ce dernier fut surpris du mal que se donnaient les deux mécaniciens en herbe pour un simple corps mais quand il vit le résultat final, il en fut bouche bée.

-Ho…Vous n'étiez pas obligés de vous donner tant de mal… ! Je ne suis qu'un déchet, je ne mérite pas ça !

-Ouai pourquoi vous faites tout ça ?

Frisk et Sans fixèrent Flowey avec un regard agacé, cependant ils ne firent aucune remarque. L'humaine haussa simplement les épaules à la question détournée de Mettaton et lui demanda d'entrer dans son nouveau corps, ce qu'il fit de suite.

-Wow je…je ne sais pas quoi dire…

Il s'observait longuement, testant ses bras, ses jambes, toutes ces nouvelles capacités et surtout son visage ! Il avait un visage expressif ! Frisk le prit par la main et l'emmena dans une salle à l'écart en demandant à Sans de ne pas la suivre. Suspicieux, il le fit quand même évidemment.

Mettaton avait été placé face à un miroir et il observait son corps comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse qu'on lui ait jamais offert. Il en pleurait. Frisk quand à elle, restait derrière lui à l'observer, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était fière de son travail, heureuse que Sans ait accepté de l'aider et infiniment satisfaite de l'effet que le cadeau avait produit. Le robot ne pensait même plus à lui prendre son âme.

Quand il se retourna, les larmes aux yeux, elle tendit les bras et les deux s'enlacèrent.

-Merci merci merci ! Alphys aurait été tellement heureuse de voir son projet arriver à son terme ! Merci pour ce cadeau inestimable !

Sans surveillait l'humaine dans un coin sombre de la pièce et il vit son reflet dans le miroir qui servait précédemment à Mettaton. Le visage de la jeune femme était vide. Son regard ne se fixait sur rien, elle ressemblait presque à un cadavre. Intrigué, il observa le duo plus attentivement et tressailli en voyant ce qu'elle prévoyait. Les gemmes se mirent à briller et il remarqua que l'une des mains de Mettaton était posée sur l'une d'entre elle, dans son dos. Il y eut un petit éclat de lumière qu'il fut le seul à voir et Mettaton se redressa avant de tenir les mains de l'humaine.

-Merci encore Darling ! Sans toi, je n'aurais pas pus me rendre compte d'à quel point je suis fabuleux !

Sa voix même avait changée ! Tout en lui avait changé, il était redevenu comme avant ! Frisk par contre, semblait plus pâle. Elle s'écroula dans les bras du robot qui la rattrapa avec délicatesse, surpris. Le petit squelette s'approcha alors, faisant mine de ne rien savoir.

-Vous en mettez du tem…Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Mettaton qu'est ce qu'elle a ?!

-Je…je ne sais pas elle est tombée comme ça sans raison !

Le robot la prit dans ses bras et l'amena, sous le regard inquiet des amalgamâtes, dans l'un des lits du laboratoire.

Elle resta là pendant plusieurs jours, sans bouger. Flowey avait été posé à ses cotés pour la surveiller mais la plupart du temps, il sortait de son pot pour aller voir ce que faisaient les autres.

Sans de son coté, s'occupait des amalgamâtes avec Mettaton et vadrouillait un peu partout dans le souterrain. C'est à ce demander ce qui lui prenait autant de temps…Flowey était méfiant. Après tout, la seule en qui il avait confiance était plongée dans le sommeil après le départ de Sans. Il n'avait pas vu ce qu'il s'était passé mais il avait vite remarqué la faiblesse de l'âme de la jeune femme. Sa détermination faiblissait et sa jauge de PV diminuait petit à petit. Comme une horrible maladie qui la conduisait petit à petit à la mort. Il devait l'aider. Cela lui donnait d'affreux souvenirs, il ne pouvait pas la laisser come ça !

Alors, pendant le sommeil de l'humaine, il vadrouillait dans le laboratoire à la recherche de quelque chose pour l'aider. N'importe quoi.

Au bout du troisième jour, il commença à s'inquiéter. L'humaine ne se réveillait pas et cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger qui que ce soit. Il entreprit alors de vérifier la théorie de Sans. Il attendit que personne ne soit là pour le déranger et se glissa autour de Frisk pour la tourner sur le coté et….et il hésita. C'était un viol d'intimité en quelque sorte ! Pour aller voir les gemmes de Frisk, il fallait se glisser sous son t-shirt ! Ce n'est qu'en entendant quelqu'un arriver qu'il se décida à se cacher sous le t-shirt de la jeune femme, sa présence étant cachée par le drap et le vêtement. Bien vite, l'intrus s'éclipsa et il put constater l'horreur. De très nombreuses gemmes étaient vides. Certaines même étaient fissurées ! Comment cela a-t-il put arriver ?! Il regarda plus attentivement les gemmes et constata que certaines fissurées contenaient une âme malgré tout. Mais pas une âme rouge. Il y avait une âme bleue foncée, une bleue clair, une verte et une jaune. Honnêteté, patience, gentillesse et justice.

Voilà pourquoi les monstres qu'elle rencontrait changeaient complètement ! Elle échangeait leur âme humaine contre l'une des siennes ! Mais...Quelque chose n'allait pas…Quand il était parti porter la lettre, les âmes humaines étaient encore dans le corps de leurs hôtes ! Quand est-ce que Frisk a bien pus les prendre ? Il réfléchit un moment, se remémorant les âmes en question. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'était passé, il approcha l'une de ses feuilles des gemmes colorées et la caressa doucement.

-Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé au juste ?

Quelque chose en lui se mit à battre. Comme un cœur invisible, comme une âme perdue et, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le lire, Flowey eut une âme. Surpris lui-même, il s'éclipsa vite de la pièce sans prendre soin de remettre Frisk correctement sur le dos et disparu dans l'obscurité du laboratoire.

Le jour suivant, l'humaine ouvrir les yeux. Ce fut reaper bird à le voir en premier et à avertir les autres. Mettaton se précipita à son chevet, elle était pâle et terriblement faible, comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des mois alors que ça ne faisait pas une semaine.

Le robot lui prépara de quoi se nourrir et fut aux petits soins avec elle pendant quelques jours. Ils devinrent même des amis proches ! Aucunes trace ni de Sans, ni de Flowey.

Frisk lui apprit doucement à comprendre son langage, puis, quand elle put enfin se lever, elle alla vérifier l'état des amalgamâtes et du laboratoire. Mettaton faisait du bon boulot. Bien mieux que quand il était seul et déprimé. Rapidement, l'humaine demanda à partir mais son nouvel ami lui répétait qu'elle ne pouvait pas, qu'elle devait attendre de reprendre des forces.

« Mais je vais bien regarde ! »

-Pas assez bien pour continuer darling donc tu restes ici jusqu'au retour de Sans~

« Allez ! S'il te plait ! »

-Hors de question darling, tu as interdiction de sortir.

« Et Flowey ?! »

-Flowey n'es pas malade lui. Il est libre de sortir quand il veut…et le temps qui veut.

Les deux se fixèrent un moment puis détournèrent le regard.

« Il m'a abandonné tu crois ? »

Mettaton prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux doucement.

-Je suis sûr que non darling. Il va revenir. Il ne t'a pas abandonnée.

 _-Ou alors il prépare un mauvais coup~_

Elle claqua de la langue et, au même moment, un bruit de casse retentit. Les deux se tournèrent vers la salle de ventilation.

-Qu'est ce que c'était ?

« Amalgamâtes ? »

Ils vérifièrent ensemble mais non, ils étaient tous là.

-Je vais voir.

Frisk lui prit la main et secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

-D'accord darling, ensemble.

Mettaton en première ligne et Frisk juste derrière lui, ils allèrent voir ce qui n'allait pas. Le robot ouvrit la porte. Quelqu'un sanglotait.

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

Le son se stoppa quelques secondes puis reprit.

-Ne venez pas…S'il vous plait…

La voix aurait pus être reconnue d'entre toutes : Flowey. Le duo éclaira la salle, heureux de retrouver leur ami mais furent figés quelques secondes. Une lueur verte brillait autour de la créature en face d'eux. Frisk était bouche bée et Mettaton laissa retomber ses bras de stupeur. Même Chara s'en mêla.

-Oh my…

 _-Asriel mais qu'est ce que t'as foutu bordel ?!_


	21. Message important

Bon, parce que je dois quand même vous tenir au courant et faire des explications, je me permet de faire une petite publication pendant mes 10min de temps libre le dimanche matin.

 **Pourquoi je ne poste plus rien ?** C'est bien simple, je n'ai pas le temps. Pas le temps d'écrire, pas le temps de dessiner pour le plaisir, pas le temps d'appeler me amis, pas le temps d'allumer l'ordi bordel ! Je n'ai plus le temps pour rien ! Du coup j'essai de trouver une solution pour aménager mon temps de travail mais c'est vraiment galère. Promis, dès que j'ai le temps je vous sors le chapitre suivant avec le Asriel spécial Lastale (dont le design est dispo sur deviantart pour les curieux)

 **Lastale va il se finir ?** Bien évidemment que oui. J'ai tout de prêt dans ma tête. Il va y avoir des déçus (parce que j'aime pas les happy ends XD) et d'autres qui vont surkiffer (parce que fuck les happy ends à l'eau de rose) mais ça va se finir. Nous sommes quand même à Hotland ! Il reste à traverser le Core et comme MTT n'est pas populaire dans cet AU, ce ne sera pas vraiment long (pas de popularité = pas de MTT resort ni même de combat en fait puisqu'il n'a pas de viewers !).

 **Vais-je utiliser d'autres théories populaires ?** Ouep. Notamment celle sur la relation entre Gaster et les Skelebros, sur l'existence de Frisk et d'Asriel, sur la puissance des âmes humaines etc.

J'en profite pour mettre en place un **système de commissions.** Je n'ai pas trop de temps pour dessiner ( mais remercions Satan, il y a 30min de train entre mon domicile et l'école, ce qui fait 1h de temps "libre"). Donc si vous souhaitez me contacter pour que je vous fasse un dessin, c'est possible. J'aménage les prix (ouh ça pique ce mot) en fonction du dessin et de sa complexité mais ça ne dépassera pas 10€.

 **Encre + ombres :**

Portrait réaliste : 6€ (parce que c'est putain de difficile)

Portrait manga/comic/Undertale/troll etc. : 3€ (parce que je suis cool)

Personnage jusqu'au buste : 4€

Personnage complet : 5€

 **Personnage supplémentaire :** +1€

 **Couleurs (aquarelle/crayons couleur/feutres/acrylique) :** \+ 2€ (parce que je peux pas faire ça dans le train donc ça demande du temps libre en plus)

 **Croquis au crayon simple :** -2€ (imaginez le prix du portrait manga juste en croquis simple XD)

 **Croquis + ombres au crayon simple :** -1€

Les dessins vous seront envoyés par la poste et non simplement par internet ! Les prix peuvent sembler élevés mais j'ai trouvé bien pire sur Tumblr et Deviantart. Dans mon cas, c'est justifié comme étant un prix de transport en fait. Et parce que ça m'aide à acheter le matos ^^"

J'ai 4 formats possibles : A5 (petit) + A4 (normal) + A3 (grand) + demi-raisin (très grand)

Pour des raisons évidentes, le demi-raisin sera nettement plus long à faire étant donné que c'est chaud de sortir un demi-raisin dans le train donc je rajoute 0.50€ pour ce format là.

Ce qui fait au plus cher pour un portrait réaliste couleur sur demi-raisin un total de 6 + 2 + 0.50= 8.50€. C'est raisonnable je pense.

Dooonc si vous souhaitez un dessin, contactez moi en privé ici, sur deviantart ou Tumblr (junkai-akatsuki-powa) et je ferais mon possible pour vous satisfaire ^^"

En espérant ne pas vous avoir trop déçus, je vous souhaite une bonne journée mes petites jonquilles~


	22. Chapitre 21 : Hopes and Dreams

**RedBloodAlice : Merci pour ta review et oui, Flowey récupère une âme comme il est censé le faire dans le jeu d'origine x) Certes, en avance mais quand même ! 8D Tu vas voir c'est utile uwu**

 **Cao dreams in books : La bêtise, la bêtise, c'est vite dit x) Dans ce que j'écris, tout à un but, un sens et souvent, ce qui semble être mal ne l'est pas et inversement ^^**

 **Chysako : Merki 8D Sans s'est barré pour X raisons, on le reverra pas avant un moment x) J'aime pas trop le principe qu'un AU soit FONDÉ sur Sans et veux recentrer la fic sur Frisk/Chara u.u Donc on va parler d'eux un peu B3 Et aussi, t'inquiètes pas pour les commissions, j'ai déjà du mal à m'organiser, ma maman doit m'aider pour des trucs et tout 8"D J'suis un boulet TwT**

 **Nyal27 : Mes chapitres deviennent imprévisibles ? '-' C'est pas ce que pensent certains de mes lecteurs mais si tu le dit XD Merci beaucoup d'être passé donner ton avis ! ^w^**

 **Alysterwolf : Je n'abandonne rien, je prend mon temps 8"D Désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai TELLEMENT de travail, c'est épuisant TwT Pour l'ending, tu n'es pas loin x) Mais vas pas te gâcher tout le plaisir de lire juste parce que tu devines trop bien petit louveteau~**

 **Liu Proxy : Désolée pour le "chapitre/semaine", je pensais beaucoup mieux gérer mon temps ^^"""" Je vais essayer de m'y remettre doucement entre les cours histoire de fournir du contenu quand même ! D8 Merci pour ta review et bienvenue dans le bouquet floral ! 8D Pour l'ending, j'aime pas les happy endings ! Ça signifie qu'il y a une suite et les suites, c'est chiant à écrire e.e donc "happy ending relative" si tu préfère x)**

 **Nasseyre : (ouaaa ton pseudo est chaud à écrire X.X) Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir ^w^ Et comment ça du "skill" ? XD En espérant que cette suite te plaira ^^**

 **Deamon13 : Merci beaucoup 8D Voici la suite tant attendue ^^**

Merci de me suivre encore après tout ce temps d'attente QwQ Je vous aime p*tain TwT J'espère que la suite vous conviendra !

* * *

Alors que Frisk se jetait sur la créature, Mettaton mit un certain temps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il observait Frisk qui tentait de communiquer avec le monstre qui, visiblement, était Flowey. Il avait à présent une apparence beaucoup plus grande. Sa tête ressemblait à celle d'Asgore en plus jeune dont les oreilles et le haut du crane étaient remplacés par une chevelure dorée similaire à des pétales. Son corps était couvert de ronces et une âme verte brillait au niveau de sa poitrine. Il pleurait tellement que la fourrure blanche de son visage devenait hirsute alors que Frisk tentait de le calmer en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé Frisk…tellement désolé ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès je te le jure ! Je…je m'inquiétais et…et l'âme s'est accrochée à moi ! Je te le jure ! Je n'ai rien fait !

Il continuait de s'excuser dans un langage si étouffé par les larmes, que ça en devenait incompréhensible. Frisk le tenait si fort dans ses bras, qu'elle s'y coupait aux ronces et se retenait de pleurer à son tour mais elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi non plus. Etait-elle heureuse de retrouver Asriel en dehors d'un combat ? Etait-elle en colère ? Triste ? Vexée ? Avait-elle juste mal ?

 _-Frisk, ne cherches pas de réponses ou ça va encore mal finir…_

Elle hocha la tête puis s'écarta de son ami et lui prit le visage à deux mains pour l'observer, souriant maladroitement.

-Je suis désolé Frisk…Je t'en prie…Ne m'en veut pas…

Frisk secoua la tête et lui embrassa le dessus du museau avant de plonger à nouveaux dans ses bras, s'entaillant encore les membres aux ronces. Mettaton et Asriel ne savaient plus comment réagir. Ce dernier enlaça son amie avec toute la délicatesse que son nouveau corps lui permettait.

-Darling, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

La jeune femme se releva en essuyant des débuts de larmes aux coins de ses yeux puis tendit la main à Asriel qui se leva à son tour. Elle était littéralement couverte de sang, la peau de ses bras réduite en lambeaux par endroits. Mettaton se précipita sur elle pour la soigner alors qu'elle lui expliquait avec ses Gaster hands qui était le monstre derrière elle et ce qu'il s'était passé. Même s'il ne comprenait pas bien, il était heureux de retrouver son ami floral. Sous une autre forme, certes, mais ça restait Flowey.

Sans se soucier de ses blessures, l'humaine prit Asriel par le bras et l'aida à apprendre à marcher avec son nouveau corps. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire mais ils réussirent à se déplacer jusqu'à la salle des chambres où elle y déposa son ami. Mettaton partit rapidement chercher de quoi soigner les bras de la demoiselle qu'il désinfecta et enrubanna de bandages avant d'examiner rapidement le « nouveau » monstre. Rien à signaler, tout allait bien.

-Je…Je t'ai fait mal Frisk ?

« Ce n'est rien, juste quelques coupures »

-Darling, tu as les bras en sang. Ce ne sont pas « juste quelques coupures » !

« C'est rien je te dis~ »

Une fois ses bras hors de danger, elle examina le corps d'Asriel. Une âme d'un vert profond brillait dans sa poitrine, retenue à la vue de tous par des ronces qui ne semblaient pas la blesser.

« Tu as hérité de l'âme de la gentillesse Asriel. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un hasard. »

-C'était pas l'âme de papyrus aussi ?

« C'est ce que je dis. »

Elle lui fit un sourire magnifique et le lova contre lui en faisant attention aux ronces qui recouvraient son torse. Là elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait car Chara ressentait la même chose : Du soulagement, de la joie et une sorte de réconfort au contact de la fourrure de leur ami commun. Il était là. Il était vraiment là. Pas comme Omega Flowey ni comme l'hyperdeath non ! Le vrai Asriel dans sa forme adulte légitime ! Certes, il avait pas mal de ressemblances avec une fleur mais c'était un grand soulagement quand même !

Mettaton s'éclipsa pour aller s'occuper des amalgamâtes et leur laisser un peu d'air.

-Frisk…

Elle releva un peu la tête, il semblait mal à l'aise. (OMG est-ce que je viens de créer un ship possible ?! XD)

-Tu…as dit ce que n'était pas un hasard…Pourquoi ?

L'humaine se redressa à contre cœur pour pouvoir lui répondre sans utiliser la magie. Malgré tout, c'est que ça fatigue !

« L'âme de la gentillesse a du sentir ton envie de retrouver ta forme originelle. Dans d'autres timelines, tu absorbais toutes les âmes humaines pour devenir un dieu, détruire la barrière et pouvoir te venger. Ici, tes désirs sont plus purs. Tu as été a porté d'âmes de nombreuses fois et pourtant, tu n'as jamais essayé de les absorber par la force. »

Elle essayait de signer de façon correcte et lente pour que son ami ait le temps de lire et comprendre, même si ce qu'elle expliquait n'était pas simple.

« Papyrus est ton ami n'est-ce pas ? »

Il hocha la tête en attendant la suite.

« Tu aurais pus lui demander de te donner l'âme un nombre incalculable de fois et tu ne l'as pas fait. L'âme te remercie je pense. »

Asriel regarda le petit cœur vert avec un sourire.

-Donc je ne te l'ai pas volée ? C'est elle qui est venue ?

L'humaine hocha la tête puis regarda ailleurs avec un sourire crispé et quelques rougeurs.

« Comment tu as fait pour t'en approcher d'ailleurs ? »

Les muscles du monstre se tendirent. Merde, est-ce qu'il devait le dire ?

-J…Je….

Frisk se retourna vers lui alors que Chara ricanait dans un coin de sa tête.

-Sans m'a dit que tu perdais des gemmes donc je suis allé vérifier.

Il détourna le regard jusqu'à en tourner le dos à Frisk, s'asseyant en tailleurs sur le lit. L'humaine mit un temps à comprendre mais elle se mit à rire doucement, ce qui interpela le monstre.

-Quoi ?

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il avait l'air si gêné qu'elle ne pus s'empêcher de rire encore plus fort, à s'en tenir le ventre et roulant sur le lit. Sa gorge était douloureuse mais qu'importe c'était tellement drôle ! Le monstre se mit à bouder en croisant les bras.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait rire !

La jeune femme pointa alors le visage d'Asriel avec un doigt, des larmes aux coins des yeux tellement elle riait. Avec la petite moue enfantine qu'il avait, c'était encore pire ! Elle dut s'y reprendre à au moins quatre fois avant d'enfin réussir à se calmer.

« Désolée mais t'étais tellement adorable tout gêné comme ça ! Tu sais, je comprends que tu t'inquiètes mais tu aurais simplement pus me demander à mon réveil ! »

-Justement, tu ne te réveillais pas…

La tension s'accentua drastiquement. C'est vrai que c'était un peu plus compliqué dans cette situation. L'humaine se laissa tomber sur l'épaule d'Asriel.

« Désolée »

Puis une idée germa dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle se redressa sur ses jambes et prit le bras d'Asriel. Même Chara fut surpris.

« On doit partir. Maintenant. »

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

« Je…Je t'expliquerais en chemin. Pas le temps d'attendre Sans ou Mettaton, on doit partir ! »

-M…Mais Frisk voyons, comment veux tu partir sans passer devant Mettaton ?!

Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage et elle fit apparaître un blaster.

« Diversion~ »

Le regard d'Asriel changea en même temps que celui de Chara. Le blaster semblait plus âgé, plus menaçant et avait deux fissures aux orbites. Comme celles de Gaster.


	23. Chapitre 22: Et mes ailes fondent

**Cao dreams in books : Déçu par la taille du chapitre précédent ? En voici un deuxième alors ! 8D ( ps : ai trouvé un moyen mas doit créer un contrat de paiement pour limiter les risques de fraude ^^" )**

 **Deamon13 : Envie de voir la suite ? La voici ^w^**

 **Chysako : Voici la suite XD Exactement ^^ Moins on voit un perso, plus c'est cool quand il apparaît ** J'avais pas prévu de faire de ships dans mon AU en raison de la violence de celui ci mais bon, faut croire que c'est possible quand même XD**

 **alysterwolf : Bah non j'vais pas tuer Metta D8 Le pauvre enfin ! J'l'ai pas sauver pour le détruire après XDD Aaaw t'es cute ='3**

Bon, faut croire que j'ai ENFIN du temps alors voici la suite ^^ Les arachnophobes vont la haïr XD A bientôt mes petites...roses 8D

* * *

Asriel n'avait connu Gaster que pendant les premières années de sa vie. Puis il était tombé dans le Core et Alphys l'avait remplacé. Il n'en avait que très peu de souvenirs, comme la plupart des monstres mais en voyant se blaster, il ne pus faire autrement que reculer d'un pas en se levant.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? C'est dangereux ces bestioles !

L'humaine rit un peu en articulant un « silly » (idiot) comme pour parler à elle-même qu'Asriel ne comprit pas. Elle ordonna au blaster d'aller occuper Mettaton et en profita pour s'enfuir en tirant Asriel par le bras. Ce dernier eut un peu de mal à avancer correctement à cause de ses nouvelles jambes et se prit même les cornes dans un encadrement de porte. C'est clair que passer de quelques centimètres à plus grand que l'humaine, ça faisait un sacré changement ! Et c'était fatiguant aussi. Il était obligé de se déplacer par lui-même maintenant. Ils passèrent devant les amalgamâtes en leur indiquant un « au revoir » puis sortirent du laboratoire et continuèrent à courir jusqu'à arriver au premier puzzle. Là seulement, ils se stoppèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

-Chauuuuud !

Frisk reprenait son souffle, les mains sur les genoux en riant doucement. Pauvre Asriel. Son âme nouvelle pulsait dans sa poitrine, il tremblait de partout et semblait épuisé. Frisk lui tapota sur l'épaule et continua son chemin. Le jeune monstre eut du mal à suivre son amie mais il ne dit rien en se contenta de marcher jusqu'au couloir des lasers.

-Ho…Comment on passe ?

 _-Ils ont l'air plus dangereux que d'habitude, fais gaffe partenaire…_

L'humaine soupira puis regarda autour d'elle. Il suffirait d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'autre coté pour tout désactiver…Elle réfléchit un moment puis regarda Asriel.

-Quoi ?

Il ne peut pas passer de l'autre coté, ce n'est plus une fleur…comment faire…Elle se mordilla la lèvre en réfléchissant puis une idée germa dans son esprit.

« Tu me fais confiance ? »

-Heuuu ouai pourquoi ?

Sans répondre, elle activa sa magie et fit changer de couleur l'âme d'Asriel pour un bleu foncé qui le fit léviter au dessus du sol.

-Waaa mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

En se concentrant un peu, elle le fit passer de l'autre coté des lasers, qu'il désactiva pour qu'elle puisse le rejoindre.

-Comment tu as fait ça ?!

Elle haussa simplement les épaules. Chara l'imita. Donc à présent elle avait les mêmes capacités que Sans ? TOUTES les capacités de Sans ?! Attends une seconde…

 _-Frisk ? Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?_

Un énorme sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et…disparut. Simplement. Asriel était complètement paumé. Il se mit à la chercher partout, retourna en arrière, continua sa route, rien à faire elle n'était simplement plus là ! Il continua alors simplement son chemin en se demandant ce qui avait pus lui arriver, mort qu'inquiétude, et fut obligé de s'arrêter devant la porte censée être déverrouillée par les puzzles aux alentours.

-Et merde…Je passe comment ?!

Il chercha un moyen de passer mais rien à faire, il était bloqué par les lasers des deux cotés.

-Merde merde merde…Mais où es tu Frisk ?!

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit devant une Frisk tout sourire, les bras croisés dans le dos, saine et sauve. Asriel ne pus se retenir et la prit dans ses bras, prenant garde à ne pas la blesser avec ses ronces.

-Mais où étais tu passée ?!

L'humaine s'écarta pour pouvoir répondre.

« J'ai débloqué les puzzles et je suis allé porter une lettre à Toriel. Elle va savoir que tu es revenu, ce n'est pas formidable ?! »

Le visage d'Asriel se décomposa en regardant son amie. Cette dernière pencha la tête sur le coté en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

-Tu as…dit à Toriel…

« Tu ne voulais pas ? »

-Je…Je ne suis pas prêt a…

Frisk sourit doucement et lui prit la main l'air de dire « ça va aller » puis elle lui dit qu'il fallait continuer. Le monstre hocha la tête et suivit son amie sans dire un mot. Toriel savait…Toriel allait comprendre que son enfant n'était pas mort pendant toutes ses années…Elle va…

-Frisk ?

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, l'humaine s'était arrêté brusquement. L'ascenseur n'était à quelques mètres mais elle refusait de bouger. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule, ce qui la fit se retourner violemment vers lui, criant presque de douleur, comme si son contact l'avait brûlée. Elle tomba à genoux devant lui, la tête au sol et une main sur la gorge comme si elle cherchait à hurler de douleur.

-Merde Frisk qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?! Une autre crise ?!

Elle redressa la tête pour le regarder, son œil gauche coulait d'un liquide noir étrange, cela semblait extrêmement douloureux. Asriel prit son visage dans ses mains et essaya de retirer le liquide mais plus il l'effaçait, plus il en coulait. Le sol était couvert de taches noires. Un homme étrange, gris, apparu au bord de la salle. Il semblait parler à ce qui semblait être une tête dans sa main. Asriel et Frisk se figèrent malgré la douleur. Elle connaissait ce type.

« Alphys pourrait travailler plus vite. Mais l'ancien scientifique royal, docteur W.D Gaster ? Un jour, il a disparu sans laisser de trace. Ils disent qu'il est perdu entre le temps et l'espace. Haha…Comment je peux dire ça sans peur ? »

Il leva la tête vers Frisk et lui sourit.

« Tu portes une partie de lui… »

Et il disparut sans laisser de trace. Asriel tenait toujours le visage de sa protégée dans ses mains, essayant de calmer la douleur et stopper l'écoulement de son œil. L'humaine se mit soudainement à pleurer de vraies larmes qui se diluèrent avec l'écoulement étrange pour laisser apparaître un énorme cicatrice sous son œil. Le monstre à ses cotés la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne semblait plus avoir mal.

-Ça va aller Frisk, calmes toi ça va aller…

Lui-même n'y croyait pas. Qui était ce monstre ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?! Et cette cicatrice ?! La jeune humaine tressautait dans les bras du monstre, essayant de calmer ses pleurs et les souvenirs de la douleur atroce qui l'avait parcouru pendant plusieurs secondes. Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ?! Asriel tentait de l'apaiser doucement, profitant de l'usage de ses nouveaux bras pour lui frotter le dos et les cheveux. Le contact permettait à Frisk de se calmer quelques peu, elle ferma les yeux et se détendit doucement. Asriel l'imita rapidement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que tous les deux, ils n'avaient pas vécu de câlin. De véritable câlin. C'était bizarre mais étonnamment relaxant. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, plus pour le plaisir que par nécessité puis Frisk se détacha du monstre avec un sourire de remerciement. Ils se levèrent et continuèrent leur chemin, quelque peu ralentis. Ils devaient continuer. Frisk se tenait l'œil comme s'il était encore un peu douloureux.

 _-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé partenaire ?_

Elle claqua de la langue en réponse. Il n'y avait rien à dire après tout.

 _-Ça va aller ?_

Elle soupira et continua son chemin. Ensemble, ils passèrent devant là où était censé se trouver le stand à hot dog de Sans. Rien. Puis ils passèrent les tapis roulants et les gardes royaux. Pas besoin de se battre, ils avaient reconnus le jeune prince malgré son apparence plus adulte. Ainsi que le t-shirt d'Undyne. Mais ça c'est un détail. Frisk s'arrêtait parfois pour aider les monstres qu'elle croisait, comme d'habitude. A chaque ascenseur, elle se stoppait quelques secondes en regardant fixement le Gaster follower. Asriel ne semblait pas voir ces derniers.

Ils durent cependant s'arrêter là où il devait y avoir la vente de gâteaux de Muffet en voyant l'immense toile qui se dressait devant eux.

 _-Wow ! On dirait que le nuisible à étendu son territoire~_

(Petit rappel : pour débloquer la salle de Muffet, il faut faire 2 puzzles ce qui revient à traverser 3 salles + un couloir depuis la vente de gâteaux. Imaginez juste la taille de la toile XD )

-Huhuhu alors mes chéris, on se promène seul par les temps qui courent ? Ne serais-tu pas humaine ? J'ai entendu dire que chaque âme humaine absorbée offrait de grands pouvoirs ainsi qu'une récompense du roi…Tu permets que je te prenne la tienne ?

Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de réagir, les deux étrangers se retrouvèrent enrubannés dans une toile solide. Aucune échappatoire.

-Le rouge t'irais tellement mieux ma belle~

Alors que la magie de l'humaine s'activait pour tenter de se défendre, une nuée d'araignée lui tombèrent dessus et commençaient à lui grignoter la peau. La douleur était indescriptible. C'est comme si chaque millimètre de sa peau se faisait arracher petit à petit. Le sang coulait le long de son visage alors qu'elle hurlait comme elle le pouvait, se débattant pour sortir de cette tombe blanche. Très vite, le sang la força à fermer les yeux, les poings serrés alors que les bandages de ses bras tombaient en lambeaux, grignotés par les créatures à huit pattes.

Asriel, immobilisé, ne pouvait rien faire de plus que se débattre également pour la libérer. Mais tout mouvement était inutile, plus il bougeait, plus il s'enfermait et moins il pouvait respirer.

C'était finit. Ils allaient mourir comme ça, des servantes de l'araignée.

 _-Tu n'es pas allée si loin pour abandonner maintenant ! Frisk !_

Et tout devint noir pour la jeune femme, l'environnement ponctué par les cris d'Asriel, le rire de Muffet et sa peau qui s'arrachait doucement sous les crochets des milliers d'araignées.


	24. Chapitre 23 : Au Core du problème

**Raphaepic : LASTale est un environnement proche de Underfell dans la violence de certains personnages donc Muffet est tout à fait normale ici x) Merci de ta review ^^**

 **Deamon13 : Voici la suite que tu attendais ! 8D**

 **"Nass" : Talent ok mais je ne pense pas en avoir sincèrement x) M'enfin merci ! 8D Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira autant que la précédente XD Tu m'as fait exploser de rire avec "muffy" btw x")))**

 **Cao dreams in books : Ouaiii les fautes c'est la faute de word qui corrige pas bien et a mon temps qui m'empêche de me relire bien XD M'enfin désolée je réglerais ça au plus vite 8"D Perso j'adore Muffet, c'pour ça que je la fait aussi cruelle +w+**

 **Chysako : Elle essai d'utiliser ses blasters ou de se tp mais elle ne peut pas tout simplement x) Avec une douleur pareille, c'est difficile de contrôler sa magie, surtout quand elle est pas censée exister de base ^^ Elle n'a eu qu'une timeline pour apprendre à l'utiliser alors le faire dans l'urgence, c'est pas facile x)**

 **Kich : Merci de ton soutiens petit chrysanthème ! 8D**

 **Bephony : Bonjour nouvelle fan XD Hey je suis pas un trophée ou un artefact, viens faire un câlin ! 8D Bref, voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise x)**

Coucou ! J'en profite pour dire bonjour aux nouveaux petits fans qui viennent d'arriver ! (et oui j'ai eu des notifications mes chéris uwu" vous ne pouvez pas vous cacher ! +w+ ) Dans ce chapitre, il y aura pas mal de retournement de cerveau pour Asriel x) J'espère que ça vous plaira et à la prochaine !

* * *

-RESET-

NEW PLAYER ADDED

LOADING…

-FR15K! (les windings ne fonctionne pas XD)

L'humaine se retourna en entendant la voix de son « père » et s'arrêta avant de poser un pied dans la salle qui allait la plonger dans la toile de Muffet.

-Frisk ?

Elle se tourna vers Asriel qui semblait perdu. Lui, n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle, si. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle pour essayer de repérer Gaster. Mais elle ne le vit pas. Heureusement qu'il l'avait avertie, sinon elle serait en train de se faire dévorer par des araignées. Elle frissonna d'un mélange de dégoût et de terreur avant de regarder le monstre chèvre.

« Il y a un autre chemin pour aller au Core ? »

Il secoua la tête et Frisk soupira. Comment passer l'araignée anthropophage ? Elle s'assit à même le sol et se mit à réfléchir, la tête dans les mains, passant doucement son majeur sur la cicatrice de son œil. Comment faire ?

-701L3

Toile ? LA toile ?

 _-Passes au travers des mailles comme tu l'as toujours fait partenaire. Je ne tiens pas à revivre cette mort._

En parlant de mort…Comment sont ils revenus dans le temps ?! Elle n'avait plus son propre RESET alors…qui ?

 _-Gaster._

Ho...Evidemment…Waaa mais mec tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Bon, reconcentration. Frisk fit apparaitre quelques blasters. Cette fois encore, ils semblaient plus gros et plus gérables.

« Asriel, monte sur le blaster »

-Hein ? Mais il est trop petit voyons !

Elle aligna quatre blasters pour créer une plateforme stable. Asriel la regarda comme si c'était la pire idée du siècle.

-Pourquoi je dois monter sur tes blasters ?

« Pour libérer le chemin. Tu as bien de la magie non ? »

-Exaaact et ?

« Bah bousille la toile de Muffet et on pourra passer »

-Mais…Quelle toile ?

Soupirant d'exaspération, Frisk fit monter Asriel de force sur les blasters et avança à ses cotés, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres seulement de la toile, qu'elle lui pointa du doigt.

-Ho…ok…

« Donc tu es gentil et tu me détruis ça s'il te plaiiiit ? »

Il sembla hésiter devant le sourire presque suppliant de son amie. Avec la cicatrice sur son œil, ça en devenait effrayant.

-Ok ok j'ai compris !

Et ils se mirent à avancer. Doucement mais sûrement. Asriel mettait le feu à la toile au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'engouffraient à l'intérieur, créant un tunnel géant. De son coté, Frisk le faisait avancer sur les blasters, en première ligne, et écartait les araignées des flammes à l'aide de ses Gaster hands. Même si elle leur en voulait –à mort-, elles restaient des créatures innocentes qui ne font qu'obéir et se nourrir. Au moment d'enfin sortir de la toile, Muffet se présenta devant eux.

-Mufufufu vous savez qu'il est malpoli de détruire la maison d'autrui ? Oh ? Mais ne serais-tu pas humaine ?

La nommée soupira et lui indiqua un merveilleux doigt d'honneur qui fit s'offusquer l'araignée. Elle avait pensé à tout sauf à ce type de réaction.

-Tu es bien malpolie ma jolie~ Que dirais tu que je t'apprenne ce qu'est le respect ?

Alors que des araignées commençaient à descendre vers elle, Frisk se téléporta derrière la femme araignée et fit apparaitre un os dans sa main qu'elle lui colla sous la gorge, bloquant ses multiples bras à l'aide de ses Gaster hands. Nul besoin de traduction, son regard indiquait clairement « au moindre mouvement, je la change en poussière ». Muffet, surprise, n'osait même plus bouger et fixait l'os de ses multiples yeux. La jeune femme indiqua à Asriel de passer, qu'elle retiendrait la prédatrice, ce qu'il fit sans se poser de questions puis elle changea son os en attaque bleue et transperça Muffet en plein ventre. Tant qu'elle ne bougerait pas, elle ne serait pas blessée et ils auraient tout leur temps pour fuir. Elle la salua avec un sourire et deux doigts sur la tempe avant de la laisser là et fuir avec son compagnon de route.

 _-Waaa ça c'était cool partenaire !_

Frisk sourit, fière d'avoir prit son courage à deux mains (voire carrément plus en comptant les Gaster hands) et affronté Muffet directement.

Une fois hors de portée de l'araignée, les deux reprirent leur souffle. Asriel regardait Frisk completement différemment. Comme si ce n'était plus elle en face de lui. De son coté, l'humaine continuait d'avancer avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle qui avait toujours tout fait pour ne blesser personne, quitte à presque mourir face à Undyne…Pourquoi s'était elle montrée agressive ? Que c'était il réellement passé ? Il la suivait sans un mot, réfléchissant simplement à ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Ils traversèrent le MTT resort innexistant et se retrouvèrent face au Core. Frisk ralentit, serrant les poings et tremblant quelque peu mais ne s'arrêta pas. Elle ne devait pas s'arrêter. Elle essaya l'ascenseur, évidement, mais il était bloqué. Comme dans toutes les autres timelines. Au moment de passer la première porte décorée d'un symbole étrange en forme d'œil, Asriel lui attrapa le bras.

-Frisk, stop.

Elle se retourna, l'air surpris.

-Faisons une pause s'il te plait…

« Pourquoi ? Nous devons aller voir Asgore, c'est toi-même qui l'a dit »

Il baissa la tête, bafouillant un « je n'en ai pas envie ». Frisk lui attrapa doucement la patte à deux mains comme pour le rassurer et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle ne pouvait le nier, elle n'en n'avait pas envie non plus mais il fallait fixer cette timeline. La ramener à son état normal. Ses jambes tremblaient, elle avait de plus en plus mal au visage, comme si sa peau se déchirait de part en part, elle avait encore plus de difficultés à marcher correctement mais elle devait continuer. L'humaine ne savait même pas si elle avait peur ou si elle était simplement fatiguée de tout ça. Elle passa une main fébrile sous le menton de son ami pour lui faire redresser la tête puis s'écarta un peu.

« Je vais porter une lettre à Toriel. Profites en pour dormir un peu d'accord ? Ça ne doit pas être facile de se retrouver dans un nouveau corps si vite… »

Avant qu'il n'ait pus prononcer quoi que ce soit, la magie rouge de l'humaine la fit disparaitre et il se retrouva dans le Core, seul. Ce n'était pas vraiment un endroit hostile mais il n'y avait jamais été…seul…

Asriel s'assit au sol et attendit. Une minute. Deux minutes. Une heure…puis deux…toujours pas de nouvelles de Frisk. Malgré l'inquiétude grandissante, il s'endormit.

Il ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard. Ce vent était trop froid pour être celui du Core. Cette odeur d'herbe était dérangeante aussi. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le soleil. Un magnifique soleil qui illuminait la plaine et tout un pan de la montagne. Une chaleureuse lumière qui lui rappelait quelque chose. Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'était pas seul. Deux enfants l'accompagnaient. L'un d'entre eux était en pleurs tandis que l'autre essayait de le consoler, sa main passant à travers du corps du premier. Asriel se regarda lui-même et ne vit que feuilles, tige et pétales. Le retour de Flowey. L'enfant au t-shirt violet se leva brusquement et frappa la barrière en hurlant désespérément. Le second ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder, les bras ballants, incapable d'agir physiquement.

-Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi tu m'as épargné ?

 _Cette voix…_

-Tu ne réalises pas qu'être gentil…n'a fait que te blesser ? Regardes toi. Tu t'es fais tous ces amis…mais maintenant, tu ne les reverras probablement jamais.

 _Tais toi…_

-Sans oublier qu'ils ont été retardés par toi. Ça fait mal hein ? Si tu étais juste passé en ne prêtant attention à personne…Tu ne te sentirais pas mal à présent.

 _C'est faux !_

-Donc je ne comprend pas. Si tu as vraiment tout bien fait…Pourquoi les choses finissent comme ça ? Pourquoi…? La vie est-elle si injuste ?...

 _Ne dis rien je t'en prie !_

-Dis…Et si je te disais…Que je connais un moyen d'avoir une meilleure fin ?

 _Non ! Arrêtes !_

-Tu dois charger ton « fichier de sauvegarde » et…pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir Undyne ? Il semblerait que vous puissiez être de meilleurs amis. Qui sait…peut être qu'elle possède la clef de ton bonheur… ? A plus !

 _Non…Ça ne peut pas être ma voix…Ce n'est pas possible…Je n'ai jamais vécu ça ! Je n'aurais jamais pus inciter quelqu'un à recommencer ! Je n'y crois pas !_

Flowey disparut sous terre mais Asriel resta avec les deux enfants. Ils discutèrent un moment ensemble. Celui qui semblait fantomatique l'incitait à revenir dans le passé. A recommencer cette « partie ». Comme si c'était un jeu.

-Tu n'as rien à perdre de toute façon n'est ce pas ? Essai au moins une fois.

L'enfant au t-shirt violet fit apparaître les boutons, et utilisa un RESET. Le premier. Asriel fit tout pour l'en empêcher mais il en était incapable.

Il se réveilla à nouveau. Comme lors d'un mauvais rêve. Mais cette fois, il était dans les ruines. Avec son corps d'enfant. Il prit un instant pour s'observer puis l'humain revint. Il avait l'air triste. Un autre monologue s'en suivit. L'enfant écouta sans un mot puis...

-Frisk…Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ?

Frisk…L'enfant était donc Frisk…Mais elle avait l'air si jeune ! C'est impossible ! L'enfant sortit à nouveau le RESET, des larmes de rage au coin des yeux. Le fantôme n'avait rien eut à dire. Le voyage recommença. Génocide. Asriel suivait l'histoire par les yeux de Flowey. Il pleurait à chaque fois que Flowey riait. Hurlait à chaque fois qu'un monstre tombait en poussière et crut mourir quand il vit le dernière monstre partir. Encore une fois, il y eut un RESET…et l'histoire se répéta. Encore. Et encore. Et encore. Pendant les premiers essais, l'enfant semblait hargneux à l'idée de sauver tout le monde. Puis, petit à petit, les deux enfants commencèrent à s'amuser. Ils tuaient pour jouer. Ils sauvaient pour mieux détruire. Ils riaient contre Sans.

Après une demi-centaine de RESET, tout est devenu plus facile. Ils connaissaient tous les mouvements, tous les dialogues, chaque esquive qu'ils avaient à faire ... Même la bataille de Sans dans la route du génocide était devenue si facile. Il ne pouvait même pas les toucher et mourut après sa première attaque. Alors les enfants commencèrent à s'ennuyer.

Asriel avait regardé ça d'un œil vide. L'âme de la gentillesse battait la chamade, comme si elle venait d'apprendre la terrible vérité. C'est seulement là, qu'il se réveilla. Et Frisk l'attendait.


	25. Chapter 24 : Ceci doit cesser !

_-Asriel, il faut y aller._

Le monstre hybride à l'âme verte voulu reculer de terreur. Ses yeux étaient si ouverts qu'ils semblaient vouloir s'enfuir de son visage. S'il pouvait pâlir d'avantage, il l'aurait fait. C'était la voix de Frisk ça non ? Elle parlait ?! Non...Ça venait de derrière elle. Comme...une voix venant d'ailleurs.

 _-Asriel, quelque chose ne va pas ?_

Frisk avait encore changé. Asriel savait tout. Toutes les timeline s'entrechoquaient dans sa mémoire. Tous les cris des monstres mourants résonnaient dans son âme. Il tremblait et tressautait. L'humaine allait approcher mais un mur de ronces lui barra la route.

 _-Asriel on n'a pas le temps pour ça…Il faut y aller, maintenant._

L'humaine ressemblait maintenant plus facilement à Gaster qu'a une humaine. Son visage était blême. Sa peau déchirée en deux énormes cicatrices partant des yeux. Et il ne restait plus que deux gemmes rouges à sa queue. Deux gemmes d'un rouge si profond qu'elles semblaient composées de sang. Toutes les autres étaient les âmes des humains qu'elle avait "volé".

 _-Asriel je t'en prie…On a pas le temps…_

-Ne m'approche pas ! Tu es la pire chose qui n'ait jamais existé ! Tu es plus monstrueuse que le plus monstrueux des monstres !

 _-Oh…Tu as retrouvé la mémoire ?_

Asriel releva la tête pour observer l'humaine. Elle semblait…vide. Son expression faciale était désolée mais on sentait que ça ne lui faisait rien. Ses yeux n'avaient pas la moindre lueur de tristesse ou de regret. Juste…c'était comme ça et pas autrement. Sachant que son ami n'allait pas répondre, elle tourna les talons et continua son chemin.

-Où tu vas ?!

 _-Voir Asgore. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai pas le temps. Il faut en finir._

-En finir ?!

Elle ne répondit pas et continua son chemin, abandonnée par le monstre à l'âme verte. De toute manière il fallait qu'il se remette de tout ça et elle n'avait réellement pas de temps à perdre. Son corps faiblissait, son âme était douloureuse. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais aucun moyen de savoir quoi. Elle traversa le Core sans embuche. Mettaton ne l'embêtera pas puisqu'il est au laboratoire. Elle traversa la totalité du niveau seule. Pas de trace de Sans ni d'un quelconque monstre. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ici ? C'était désert ? Vraiment ? Pire qu'une voie génocide…

Pénétrant dans new home, la jeune femme s'arrêta un instant sur le fauteuil de la petite maison. Elle avait besoin de repos. Elle avait oublié que ce jeu était si difficile. Elle observa ses statistiques et la dure réalité se confronta à elle. 1PV. Toute sa barre de vie est teintée d'un violet inquiétant réduisant à vitesse grand V. Il ne lui reste qu'un seul vrai PV. Tout le reste n'est qu'un compte à rebours. Pas le temps, elle se releva et se força à avancer. Il fallait finir le jeu. Ici et maintenant, conclure cette partie !

Elle s'écroula devant la porte de la salle du jugement. Non, il faut continuer. Au diable la fatigue, au diable la maladie, elle n'a pas le temps !

Elle passa la porte en rampant, tirée par des gaster blaster, toujours aussi petits.

-Je dois continuer. Rester déterminée. Je dois finir !

A sa place habituelle, l'attendant dans l'ombre, Sans et son immense sourire.


	26. Chapitre 25 : Explosion de couleur & fin

Le petit squelette observa l'humaine au sol, soutenue faiblement par ses blasters. Que c'était pitoyable, à un tel niveau de maitrise, de se retrouver dans un tel état. Pas de dialogue, pas de phrase typique. Le jeu était bugé de toute manière. Le combat se lança comme en fin génocide. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Si Sans pouvait faire souffrir son tortionnaire encore un peu, il n'allait pas se gêner !

Premier tour, les blasters aidèrent l'humaine à esquiver. Elle connaissait tout par cœur. La seule chose qu'elle ne contrôlait pas, c'était son corps. Comme une poupée de chiffon, elle se faisait trainer et diriger par les créatures osseuses qu'elle contrôlait par sa magie. Elle n'attaque pas. Elle ne fait qu'esquiver. Deuxième tour, il fallait sauter. Frisk volait entre les attaques. Aucun des deux combattants n'était blessé, seul Sans attaquait. Et il attaquait avec une haine à peine dissimulée. Pas un mot, tout n'était qu'action, attaque et esquive. Les os volaient dans la pièce. Un coup et c'était finit.

Et le coup partit au dernier tour. Juste avant celui où Sans est censé abandonner et s'endormir. Juste avant la fin du combat. Un os dans chaque main et un dans la poitrine. C'est tout ce qu'il fallait à Frisk pour que son corps ne parte en poussière. C'était fini. Sans avait gagné pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps. Il attendit le RESET. Il attendit que le combat ne recommence. Mais à force de fixer l'âme écarlate voletant au sol et les gemmes jonchant ce dernier, il fut forcé de constater que rien ne se passera. Il s'approcha.

-Frisk ?

Il toucha l'âme rouge. Elle ne réagit pas.

-Tu ne RESET pas ? Je sais que tu n'es pas morte, ton âme est toujours là.

Aucune réaction. Il regarda le tas de poussière au sol. Puis les gemmes et l'âme. C'était fini. Définitivement. Frisk semblait avoir perdu tout espoir de faire ses adieux à Asgore, de gagner la partie à nouveau pour recommencer. Sans commença à culpabiliser. Lui qui avait douté d'elle depuis le début de cette partie bugée. Lui qui pensait qu'elle ne faisait ça que pour le faire souffrir d'avantage…

-Frisk ce n'est pas drole…Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Toujours aucun mouvement. Résigné et la boule au cœur, il récolta les gemmes dans les poches de sa veste ainsi que l'âme. Il ne l'absorbera pas, ça ne sert à rien. Quelque chose de brillant parmi les cendres attira son attention. La chaine où étaient accrochées son âme et la barrette offerte par Flowey. Il ne les ramassa pas et partit rejoindre le roi de ce monde : Asgore.

-Tu sais Frisk, c'est bizarre de…d'avoir ton âme sans ton corps. Tu as donc finalement abandonné ? Tu laisses tomber ? ….C'est gentil de m'avoir laissé gagner…

Ses pieds rencontrèrent le champ de fleurs pour la première fois dans cette timeline. Il observa Asgore, toujours à faire cette même activité. Il arrose ses dernières fleurs. Il a l'air profondément déprimé, ses majestueuses cornes sont brisées. Il se retourne lentement vers Sans, à peine surpris par sa visite.

-Tu viens faire ton rapport ? Combien de morts cette fois ?

Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, l'âme rouge traversa littéralement la veste du squelette pour transpercer Asgore puis Sans de part en part. Une expression choquée sur le visage des deux monstres se croisa. Sans n'a pas eu le temps de réagir. Asgore non plus. Une forte lumière illumina la pièce et le roi tomba un genou au sol, haletant. Sans était carrément assis parmi les fleurs jaunes. L'âme de la bravoure et celle de la persévérance brillaient au sol, elles étaient figées dans une gemme chacune. Le monstre porta une main à sa poitrine, ne sachant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sans vida ses poches des gemmes.

Patience

Bravoure

Honnêteté

Justice

Persévérance

Et Détermination.

Les deux gemmes rouges étaient à présent orange et violète. L'âme originelle voletait au dessus des pierres colorées. Et la souffrance dans le cœur des monstres était partie. Frisk avait fait son devoir même après la mort de son corps.

-Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer Sans ?

L'âme éclata en morceau, se rependant sur le sol fleurit.

-Je crois que nous avons toutes les âmes nécessaires maintenant papa…

Les deux monstres se tournèrent vers l'entrée. Asriel y était, le dos droit mais les larmes aux yeux. La réaction du roi ne se fit pas attendre. Au diable les ronces, au diable les apparences et la contenance, il vint enlacer son fils en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes au trio pour reprendre leurs esprits et finalement regarder les gemmes sur le sol. Comme dans la timeline pacifique, c'est Asriel qui se proposa pour briser la barrière. Il fit résonner toutes les âmes avec celle de la gentillesse l'habitant. Il se transforma en dieu assez longtemps pour briser la barrière. Les monstres étaient libres.

Mais qu'en était-il des âmes ?

L'âme de la gentillesse retourna dans le corps d'Asriel. Après tout, ils coopéraient plutôt bien ! L'âme de la patience rejoint les cendres de Frisk, toujours dans la salle du jugement. Son corps était celui d'un monstre maintenant et lorsque l'âme fusionna avec les restes de son corps, c'est un être tout à fait différent qui apparut. Même taille, même calibre, mais cette fois c'était Gaster qui était présent. Frisk lui avait offert son corps avant de partir. Il pouvait enfin revenir dans la réalité et rejoindre sa famille. L'âme de la détermination rejoint le cadavre de Chara qui se réveilla comme un zombie à la plus grande surprise de Toriel. Son corps était parfaitement conservé grâce à la magie du monstre. L'âme de la justice retrouva le corps d'Alphys…et lui donna une seconde chance. Elle allait enfin pouvoir connaitre la paix.

Quant aux âmes de l'honnêteté, bravoure et persévérance, elles décidèrent qu'elles avaient enfin droit au repos éternel et éclatèrent après la barrière.

Le monde pouvait enfin recommencer comme si la barrière n'avait jamais été là. Gaster était en vie, Asriel et Chara peuvent enfin vivre leur amitié sans craindre pour leur futur. Personne n'est mort. A leurs pieds, un bouquet de fleurs rouge, bleue, orange et violette célèbrent leur exploit. Finalement, pour une vrai fin pacifique, il suffisait d'y donner du sien.

 **Ok je sais que cette fin est vraiment nulle mais j'étais obligé de résumer assez vite vu le temps que je met à écrire ! Si j'avais continué au même rythme de presque 2000 mots par chapitre, vous n'alliez jamais savoir la fin !**

 **Du coup mille désolés à ceux qui s'attendaient à un truc plus épique mais clairement, je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire DU TOUT donc j'ai fais au plus court. J'espère que ça vous plait quand même, gros bisous à tous, bonnes fêtes et bonne vie !**


End file.
